Ato Nasai
by Black And White Kirara
Summary: Naraku left something behind in his passing, unknown to the Inu gang. With Kagome's fearful nightmares, and a new ally who may have more to her than what meets the eye, what will become of InuYasha and his friends? Of Kagome? Sequel to Oyasumi Nasai!
1. Dreams best forgotten

**Yep hello again!**

**This is the sequel to " Oyasumi Nasai " and let me tell you it has been hard trying to think of a good way to go with this story, but I'm getting there. I might not be able to update as often however due to my upcomming GCSE mock exams...though not the real thing they are important...**

**I have decided not to write a sequel to " In my field of paper flowers ". This is simply due to the fact that it was meant to be a thing on its own, and kind of my own interpretation of how the InuYasha series might end. The manga however, is starting to take a very different turn...(really tense turn I might add!)**

**I would also like to apologise for my INCREDIBLY bad grammar and spelling mistakes I made in my last story, and I will try to improve on that in this one.**

**Thankyou for all of you who reviewed " Oyasumi Nasai ", but please continue to review it and this one! Thanks.**

**On we go then...**

**A/N: You don't HAVE to read my last story to get this one, but I think it would help.**

**Dreams best forgotten**

Kagome awoke in cold sweat, her body shaking in fear.

She'd had that dream again. The same as the night before. The one that scared her senseless, and kept her awake all night long.

Slowly, Kagome sat up, bringing a hand to her forehead and thoroughing her brow. Why did she have to keep having _that _dream?

The young miko looked around herself. She was finally back in her time, for the first time in months. She'd loved seeing her family again, having the knowledge that they were all safe and well.

Sure, at first, they weren't sure what to believe. The family member they'd believed to be dead had suddenly appeared out of the well house, alive and well, her hand intwined with the half demon's own who had supposedly failed to protect her before. Souta had just stood gobsmacked, staring at the couple, and time had seemingly stood still for all of them. Then, the next thing Kagome knew, a pair of small arms had wrapped themselves tightly around her legs, as if willing himself to believe what he saw.

Kagome had dropped InuYasha's hand and fallen to her knees, wrapping her own arms around her younger brother, her long white sleeves covering his body...

_**Flashback**_

_**" Sis...you...you really are alive, aren't you?..." Souta sobbed into his sister's chest, holding her tightly. **_

_**Kagome felt lost for words, all she could do was nod into his head and hold him just as tightly. From above her, InuYasha stood with his arms crossed, smiling.**_

_**" Souta? What's going on - ? " Came the call of Kagome's grandfather. He stopped dead in his tracks when he laid his elder eyes on his grandaughter's form. Another figure came out into the shrine grounds, her curiousity peaked at the cries from her son. **_

_**Kagome looked up into the warm eyes of perhaps the one she had missed most of all. She released her arms from around Souta's form, and slowly stood to face said person.**_

_**" Mama..."**_

_**" Ka...Kagome?..."**_

_**Kagome came slowly forward, picking up her pace slightly with every step she took. Time froze between mother and daughter, all they could do was stare into one anothers eyes, oblivious to the world around them.**_

_**Kagome's mother sunk to her knees.**_

_**" Mama! " **_

_**Kagome instantly ran to her mother's side, kneeling before her, Kagome's hands on her mama's shoulders. " Ma..Mama...please...don't cry..."**_

_**Her mother looked up, placing a hand onto Kagome's cheek, running her thumb over it gently. Without warning, the woman locked her arms around her daughters body, clasping her raven hair in one hand while the other pulled her closer. Tears were puring down both women's cheeks.**_

_**" Oh Kagome...my baby..."**_

_**End Flashback**_

They had been ever so happy she was alive and back with them. She'd been smothered in hugs and kisses all day long. And the following day...and the day after...

InuYasha had left once he was sure she'd be okay, allowing Kagome to spend time with her family. Kagome suspected they didn't quite trust him like before, but she knew they just needed time. InuYasha had helped save her in the end, and, in turn, helped regain Kagome's lost memories. They'd be forever thankful for that.

Kagome wanted to return to the fuedal era soon. She knew they no longer had shards to collect but still she hoped she could still visit and spend time with them just like before. InuYasha had told her before he left that she could come back whenever she wanted, a nice change to his usual demandment of a three-day time limit.

Kagome knew her family would be reluctant to let her go again, but she would always come back after a few days, spend time with her family, and then return again.

At least, if her friends back in the fuedal era were still okay with her visiting them. Kagome knew they no longer required her shard seeking abilities, but her adventures 500 years back in the past were to bigger part of her life now for her to just forget. Kagome had people she cared for back there...people she _loved..._

The last few months hadn't been the easiest, but they definately helped Kagome to realise just how deep her feelings ran for certain _people._

For the moment, her fears from the nightmare she had just had were gone. It was just a nightmare, it didn't mean anything. Dreams don't mean anything.

With that, Kagome fell back down into her bed, pulling her comforting bed quilt tightly around her, her tired mind finally drifting into sleep.

Tommorow, she'd return to the fuedal era.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" I wonder how Kagome's doing..." Shippo said outloud from inside Kaede's hut, his eyes wide and alert.

" I'm sure she's doing fine Shippo, her family will be glad to know she's alright, " Sango assured the Kit.

Miroku nodded in agreement, his eyes closed in thought.

" Yes, Lady Kagome will want to spend time with her family, I'm sure she's missed them terribly, "

" But, " Shippo began, " What if she doesn't come back? What if she wants to stay in her own era this time? "

" She'll come back Shippo, just give her some time, " Sango told him. She had full confidence Kagome wouldn't just leave them. Sure they no longer needed to search and kill Naraku, but the whole lot of them had become very close in the time they had spent on their quest, and Kagome wouldn't just forget that.

Miroku once more nodded his head in agreement.

InuYasha was sitting in a high tree, the bone eater's well directly in his sight. InuYasha knew Kagome would be a little while, but she would come back to him soon. It still didn't stop him missing her though. He had never missed her like _this _before.

InuYasha sighed heavily.

_" Kagome, come back soon..."_

He silently began to muse to himself a little more over the past month's events. Alot had sure happened...

InuYasha couldn't be happier that Kagome remembered them all again. He was even happier when she confessed to him that she loved him, and he her. He knew, not even interfering mikos or tormenting demons like Naraku could brake the bond her had with Kagome.

Yes, he'd admit, he had never been one who dealt well with feelings, let alone public displays of affection, but it helped a great deal knowing the person you cared for cared for you aswell. This was enough for him at the moment, he was content just knowing that.

They had finally defeated Naraku. Kikyou had been avenged. Miroku's wind tunnel had even dissapeared. Most importantly, things were back to normal, and InuYasha found himself happier than he had been in a very long time.

Nothing could go wrong now.

A figure, cloaked in shadow watched the half demon InuYasha from a distance, its silver eyes peering.

" So...This is the great half demon InuYasha? Son of InuTaisho, brother of Sesshoumaru, and weilder of Tetsusaiga?...How delightful..."

With that, the figure dissapeared into the growing mist, as if never having been there at all.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So? I am DIEING to know...**

**What did ya think??!!**

**Review please!**


	2. As things were

**Here is the next chapter, please review!**

**Oh, and just as a little **_**side **_**question, as anyone seen the new film, **_**Sweeny Todd? **_**I'm just curious...**

**As things were**

Kagome proceeded to her closet and pulled out her old school uniform. She placed it infront of her body, musing to herself. How long had it been since she'd worn this?

Kagome smiled to herself as she stripped herself of her night clothes and pulled on the green skirt and white shirt, then picking up her red neck tie and tieing that on aswell. She felt good inside, seeing the familiar sight of a Japanese high school student staring back at her through her mirror, rather than the insecure woman in miko garb she had been stuck as for the past four months.

Kagome brushed her hair and then went down stairs, walking over to the kitchen cabinets and pulling out some basic nesesities she would need for her time in the fuedal era, and then tucking them all safely away in her infamous yellow back pack.

_" Just like before...It's weird...I've actually missed doing this..."_

Kagome allowed herself another smile.

" Good morning dear, " Kagome's mother entered the kitchen hugging her daughter warmly before tending to the breakfast.

" Morning mama, " Kagome replied.

Kagome's mother turned again when she noticed Kagome was re-filling her back pack. Her eyes took a look of worry for a second.

" Kagome...do you really have to go back? " Her mother asked. She didn't want to loose her daughter again, she'd only just got her little girl back.

" Mama...I know you don't want me to go, but...InuYasha and the others...they're just to bigger part of my life now...but I'm always going to keep comming back mama! I'd never forget about my life over here! You're my family, I'd never leave you all..." Kagome assured her mother with as much reassurence as she could muster into her voice.

" I know Kagome..." Her mother replied with a sad smile, " Just stay safe, and promise you'll come back in a few days. "

" I will mama, " Kagome said, zipping up her back pack before sitting down to eat her breakfast.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

InuYasha awoke to a blue glow emitting from the Bone Eater's Well. He looked up expactantly and his lonely mood brightened immensely when her saw Kagome appear out of the well, dressed in her old _'Skool' _uniform. Even InuYasha himself had to smile at that.

Kagome pulled herself out of the well, and looked up to see the familiar landscape that was the fuedal era. She sighed happily. _She was back..._

" Hey Kagome, what took ya? " InuYasha called to her, a smirk plastered to his features.

" You said I could take as long as I wanted, " Kagome replied back, with a smirk of her own.

InuYasha chuckled slightly before helping her to feet. He took a minute to study her features.

This was definately the Kagome he knew, the Kagome he _loved._ The insecure miko from before was gone. Kagome just stood there, smiling brightly at InuYasha. He had sure missed that smile...

Kagome gasped slightly, as InuYasha pulled her into a gentle embrace.

" Inu...Yasha? " Kagome asked, a little confused at his actions but not complaining. Instead she returned the hug, wrapping her arms around his torso.

InuYasha blushed slightly and dropped his arms from around her, his usual arrogant deamonor returning once more.

" Keh, it's just nice that you're back Kagome, you got a problem with that? " InuYasha huffed.

Kagome shook her head, but couldn't help but smile once more at his behaviour. Things were finally going back to normal...with a few added _bonus's..._

Kagome blushed darkly at that last thought.

" KAGOME! "

Kagome felt the air squeezed out of her as she found Shippo had locked his arms around her middle in a very tight embrace, burying his nose into her stomach. Once Kagome managed to pry his arms from around her, she brought him into a hug of her own.

Another pair of arms wrapped around her.

" Kagome! It's so good to see you again! " Sango said as she hugged her best friend and sister.

Kohaku stood behind Sango, glad to see Kagome back aswell. He had regained most of his memories from before, and though some he would rather forget, he was glad to have them back just the same. Kirara came up and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder licking her face.

" Lady Kagome! You're looking stunning as usual, " Miroku called as he came up to them and wrapped his arms around Kagome, a familiar glint in his eye...

WHACK!

Both Kagome, Sango _and _InuYasha hit Miroku over his head when his newly un-cursed hand found its way to Kagome's rear.

The rest of the group let out a collective sigh. Things really _were _how they should be...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Later that night, the group had gathered just outside Kaede's hut to eat dinner. The night sky was filled with stars, and glowed with eternal light.

InuYasha was happily slirping down his ramen, savouring the deliscious taste. Kohaku, Shippo and even Kirara, were enjoying the ramen also, finding they hadn't tasted something so satisfying in a long while.

Miroku stood up from his spot next to Kaede.

InuYasha stopped slurping immediately.

" Don't _even _think about it monk, " The half demon warned.

Miroku sighed in dissapointment.

" Now, come come InuYasha, do you honestly think I would _spy _on Sango and Kagome while they take a bath? The very thought sickens me, how could you think I would perform such an un-holy act?..."

The look on the monk's face showed that was _exactly _what his intentions were.

InuYasha feh'd.

" I'm just letting ya know, Miroku, I'm _watching _you..."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" So Sango, anything interesting happen while I was gone? " Kagome asked her friend casually, as she dunked her body deeper into the cool, refreshing water.

" No, not alot, it's all been very quiet since Naraku was defeated, " Sango sighed, also enjoying her bath.

Kagome dunked her head into the water once more, cleansing her hair of the shampoo she had used.

" It's getting late Kagome, you think we should head back? " Sango asked, standing up to get dry.

" You can go on ahead Sango, I think I'm gonna enjoy this a bit longer..." Kagome replied, sinking deeper into the water again.

" Alright, but be back soon okay? I'm pretty sure InuYasha will get worried if you're not back when I am...and I _really _don't want to be left alone with that pervert of a monk..."

Kagome stiffled a laugh at this.

" Aww come on Sango, you know you love him..." Kagome smirked, opening one eye at her friend accusingly.

Sango blushed at that but shrugged it off, a smirk of her own appearing.

" Much like you do InuYasha, _right?..."_

Now it was Kagome's turn to blush.

When Sango had left Kagome took the opportunity to swim around a little, and muse to herself also. She had missed these baths with Sango. For the majority of the past four or so months her only company had been Kari.

_Kari..._

Kagome felt her mood sadden a little at the thought of her lost neko friend. Kari had stuck with her through thick and thin during that troubling time. He had always been there for her, never left her side...

...and he died, taking the blow meant for _her..._

Kagome stood to get out of the water, but stopped and suddenly stiffened a bit in fear. She'd heard something move from behind her, its presense unfamiliar...

InuYasha _had _been worried when Sango had returned without Kagome, and was doing his very best to hide it. He knew Kagome would be alright on her own for a little while, but that still didn't stop his concern...

What if something bad happened to her again?

InuYasha stood from his spot on the ground.

" Where are _you _off to, _InuYasha_? " Miroku asked, a small but lecherous smile evident on his features, " Not going to check on Kagome are you? "

InuYasha growled at the monk.

" I'm just going for a walk _Miroku..." _

With that InuYasha sprinted off into the night's shadow.

Truth be told, he _was _planning on checking up on Kagome (A/N: If that wasn't painfully obvious!). He wasn't a pervert like Miroku though, he just wanted to make sure Kagome was alright. He didn't want _anything _to happen to Kagome again...

_" I failed to protect her before...she very nearly died...if it hadn't have been for Midoriko..."_

InuYasha didn't want to finish that thought.

He had lost Kikyou. He wasn't about to loose Kagome. Definately not after everything that had happened.

InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks. He hadn't realised he'd arrived at the small lake that Kagome was _bathing _in...

_" Damnit...don't look! "_

InuYasha couldn't tear himself away though. The initial shock of what he was witnessing held his stare in place.

Kagome was standing up and walking out of the water, her now flat and wet raven hair sticking to her back and falling down across her face as she reached for a towel.

InuYasha's face turned a darker colour than his haori.

She did look...pretty...

Kagome suddenly stiffened.

_" Shit! "_

Had she sensed his presense!? Did she know he was there!?

_" Damnit, damnit, damnit! "_

He'd be in for the sitting of a lifetime.

InuYasha suddenly registered something though. One, his face wasn't in the dirt. Two, an unfamiliar presense had entered the area...

He didn't like it either...

InuYasha, completely forgetting the position Kagome was in, jumped out from his hiding place and brandished Tetsusaiga.

Kagome forgot about the uneasy presense and her face turned white when she saw InuYasha.

" YOU PERVERT! "

InuYasha noted the presense had dissapeared, and now his attention was focused on the fuming girl infront of him, as she hastily reached for a towel and covered herself.

" Ka...Kagome wait! I swear it's not what it looks like! " InuYasha tried to reason with her.

Kagome just yelled.

" JUST STOP LOOKING AND GET THE HEC OUT OF HERE!!! "

She through at him whatever she could find, with surprisingly a huge amount of strength for a girl of her age.

InuYasha went running back to the village, silently thanking the Gods that she hadn't used the sit command. He would have to be more careful in future, next time he might not be so lucky...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Later that night, the group were all sleeping in Kaede's hut soundly. InuYasha was barely dozing off though, his keen senses still on full alert, as he held Tetsusaiga to his chest. He'd forgotten all about the presense he'd felt earlier on.

InuYasha sighed. Kagome hadn't been to happy with him when she got back.

He was sure his back would recover with time though...

A sound suddenly caught in his ears. Whimpering...

_" Kagome? "_

InuYasha looked over at the young miko to see she was breathing heavily, and sweating in fear. She must have been having a nightmare...

Quiet as he could, InuYasha walked over to Kagome, and, removing the snoozing Shippo from inside of her sleeping bag, he carefully gathered Kagome against him.

" Kagome? Kagome wake up..." InuYasha whispered to her, so as not to wake the others.

She only continued to whimper though, turning in his arms and burying her head into his chest. Tears escaped from under her eyelids.

" InuYasha..." She called in her sleep.

" Shhh...Kagome it's alright...I'm here, nothing will hurt you when I'm around..." InuYasha called to her softly, and he was glad when she finally began to relax in his arms, her breathing slowing again.

_" What the hell was that all about? "_ InuYasha wondered as he held Kagome a little closer.

He'd have to ask her in the morning.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So, how was that?**

**It will be explained in time what that uneasy presense was! **

**I will update asap!**


	3. Return of the Wolf Prince

**Return of the Wolf Prince!**

Kagome was being unsually quiet this morning. She wouldn't look anyone in the eye, especially InuYasha. It was starting to worry them all. Had something happened between them?

InuYasha watched Kagome from a high branch as she made everyone some breakfast. He knew that the reason for her distant nature had something to do with the dream she'd had last night, there was no other explanation.

Finally, InuYasha decided enough was enough.

He jumped down from his perch on the tree.

Quick as lightening. InuYasha snaked his arms around Kagome's waist and hoisted her up against him, ignoring her startled gasp. Before any of the group could protest, InuYasha had carried Kagome off towards Goshinboku.

" I wonder what that was alll about..." Sango pondered, as she watched InuYasha dissapear behind the trees with Kagome.

" Well, if anyone can help Lady Kagome, it's InuYasha, " Miroku declared, as he sat down next to Sango.

" InuYasha! What are you doing? " Kagome yelled to him as he carried her into the high branches of the sacred tree.

" Keh! " Was InuYasha's reply as he jumped higher and higher. When he finally found a strong enough branch that was high enough, he set himself down with Kagome infront of him. He saw the fear in her eyes at the hieght, but also as she swallowed up her fear and turned on her perch to confront him.

" InuYasha _why _did you bring me up here!? Is it because I sat you yesterday!? Well if it is I'm sorry but you did deserve it! Peaking on me like that..."

" Kagome will you just shut up and listen!? This has absolutely _nothing _to do with that! "

Kagome looked taken aback.

" It...It's not? " She asked incredulously.

" No! It's about what happened last night! You know, that nightmare you had? " InuYasha told her.

Kagome froze.

" How...How did you know? "

" Kagome, you were whimpering in your sleep and sweating in fear...you kept mumbling too..."

Kagome's face saddened. She bent down and sighed heavily. This didn't go unnoticed by InuYasha.

" Kagome, please...what happened in that dream that made you so...afraid? You've been avoiding us all morning, it...you're really starting to...worry me..."

Kagome looked back into his features. She plastered a fake smile onto her face.

" It's nothing InuYasha! Really! Just a stupid nightmare that's all! I mean, it's not like dreams can hurt you or anything...or anyone..." Kagome paused momentarily, " It...it was just a stupid dream InuYasha. "

InuYasha placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her to look at him directly in the eyes. She was surprised to see how much concern for her he had in those golden pools she loved so much.

He really was worried for her.

" InuYasha..."

" Kagome...are you sure you don't wanna talk about it? "

" Yeah, I'm sure. InuYasha, please, don't worry, it was just a dream that's all, a nightmare, but it's over now, " Kagome assured him.

InuYasha seemed to contemplate this for a while. He finally gave up though and nodded his head to her, accepting her answer.

" Alright, but if you want to, know that you can talk to me okay? " InuYasha told her.

Kagome smiled genuinely and nodded her head. He was being so nice and considerate towards her.

" Thankyou InuYasha, " Kagome said through her smile as she placed a kiss on his cheek. InuYasha blushed furiously.

" Keh..."

Once InuYasha had set them down on the ground once more, Kagome linked her arm with his and leaned her head on his shoulder, as they walked back out of the forest. InuYasha blushed once more at the contact but in turn wrapped an arm around her form.

They were both content like this, simply enjoying eachother's presense.

Suddenly, InuYasha smelt something, and he growled deeply. He dropped his arm from around Kagome and turned around, his claws ready to fight.

" InuYasha?..." Kagome asked confusedly.

InuYasha just continued to glare and growl at something that apparently wasn't there as far as Kagome could see. Then, she noticed the small whirlwind heading towards them with incredible speed, dirt spraying everywhere.

_Not now..._

InuYasha's growl deepened, as the whirl of wind dissapeared to reveal none other than the Wolf Prince himself, standing smugly before InuYasha.

" Hey Kagome, long time no see, " Kouga stated, the sparkle in his eye never vanishing.

InuYasha huffed and stood between Kouga and Kagome, holding his arms out and facing Kouga.

" Back off! " He barked.

" Oh...so you survived the final battle did ya mutt? " Kouga said, the disappointment clear in his voice.

" Um, so, what brings you our way after so long, Kouga? " Kagome asked, trying to break the dangerous silence that had formed between the two rivals.

Kouga turned his attention back to Kagome, crossing his arms in usual cocky stance.

" Well, I've been kinda busy lately, you know, destroying demons and stuff. I was in the area and thought I'd pay you visit. Then I heard that Naraku had been defeated.."

Oh oh.

Kagome tensed up.

" I always said after Naraku was defeated I'd come back to finally make you my woman, didn't I? "

Kouga continued to smirk at InuYasha while his growling intensed dramatically.

Kagome sweat dropped.

" Uh...Kouga...the thing about that is - "

" Don't speak Kagome, you don't have to confess infront of that stinky half-mutt, you can just come with me..." Kouga declared as he took Kagome's hands in his own.

Kagome had a fake smile plastered on her face. She didn't _want _to be Kouga's woman...she only saw him as a friend, a good friend, and she didn't want to ruin that with him...she didn't want to hurt his ego either...

Before Kagome could say anything, she found herself forcibly ripped from Kouga's clutches and pressed up to InuYasha's chest, his hand tightly around her waist. The half dog demon was glaring daggers at Kouga.

" Beat it Wolf, Kagome's not going _anywhere _with you! " InuYasha said in a declaration of his own.

" Hey! Get your hands off of my Kagome! " Kouga yelled as he attempted to pull InuYasha away from her.

Kagome sighed between the two. It was always like this with them...

Still, it was nice how protective of her InuYasha was being...

A shrill scream suddenly filled the air.

It was a woman's as far as they could tell, she sounded like she was in big trouble.

Kagome pulled herself out from between the two rivals and yelled to them.

" Come on! We have to go and find where that scream came from! It could be demon attack on the village! "

Kagome went running back towards the village, eventually followed by the bickering half demon and Wolf Prince.

Kagome felt worry build up inside of her. What that scream had belonged to Sango? Or Kaede? She'd never forgive herself for not being there. She'd been distant with them all day because of that nightmare...but it had seemed so real...

No! Kagome couldn't think about that right now! She had to get to the village and help whoever had screamed!

She could only hope it wasn't one of her friends...


	4. Yoru

**Yoru**

Kagome ran as fast as her legs would carry her as she finally came in sight of the village. InuYasha and Kouga came up behind her.

As far as they could see, Kaede's village was unharmed. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

Then she felt something strange. Something from the outskirts of the village...

_A...A spiritual aura?_

Kagome sprinted off in the direction she'd felt the aura coming from. InuYasha called after her but she didn't stop.

_" What's gotten into her? "_

The half demon wasted no time in galloping after her.

Kouga huffed and tailed after the dog demon.

Kagome kept running, following the pull of the spiritual aura. It felt familiar...was it a miko's aura?

Finally, Kagome came into a clearing from the village and gasped at what she saw.

A girl, from what she could make out, was running for her dear life away from a very sinister looking demon. She yelled out in apparent fear and Kagome realised it was she who had screamed. Kagome couldn't dwell on that now though, this girl needed help!

The demon chasing the young girl was clouded in shadow, its figure cloaked in darkness. The only visable feature Kagome could make out were two piercing red eyes. Kagome grunted in frustration. The figure looked almost made of mist...how could she hit something made of mist? Besides, Kagome didn't even have her bow and arrows.

She suddenly felt InuYasha beside her, who, it seemed, had finally realised what was going on. InuYasha brought Tetsusaiga out, but soon found out, like Kagome, that this particular demon wasn't something you could easily hit.

_" Damn...what kind of demon is this? "_

It could have easily been someone's shadow...

Kouga came to the scene, and behind him came Sango on Kirara, and Miroku with Shippo and Kohaku at his side. Kagome let out a breath of relief. _Miroku had brought her arrows!_

She didn't know what affect they would have on this demon, but it was still better now had some sort of weapon!

" We heard a the scream of a young maiden in distress! " Miroku called out to them, " We thought it might have you Kagome! "

" Nothing will happen to Kagome while _I'm _around! " Kouga stated proudly. The rest of the group gave Kouga a quizzicle look as they noticed the Wolf Prince standing there for the first time.

" Can we _please _concerntrate on helping that girl now! " Kagome snapped to the group, whi immediately came out of their temparary daze and got into their battle positions. Miroku handed Kagome her bow and arrows.

" Keh! " InuYasha scoffed as he went forward with Tetsusaiga, getting ready to aim his Wind Scar at the demon.

The girl the demon had been chasing looked up to meet the groups eyes, but she suddenly tripped and fell on a rock, leaving her open to the demon's attack...

" InuYasha now! " Miroku yelled as the shadow like demon came in to smother the terrified girl in its darkness.

InuYasha held the Tetsusaiga high above his head, before bringing it down on the ground infront of him.

" WIND SCAR! " He bellowed.

The demon screeched in fright and moved away from the girl as Sango swooped down on Kirara and brought the girl out of harms way.

Sango landed back with the group, and brought the young girl off from Kirara as she shook from her fear.

" Please! That attack won't destroy that demon! Only light can destroy dark! " The girl pleaded with the group.

A loud screech was heard, and group turned around to see the shadow like demon was heading back and straight for them.

The three men of the group excluding Kohaku and Shippo came forward to try and fight it off. Miroku took out his sacred sutras and staff, InuYasha his claws and Tetsusaiga and Kouga got into a battle stance.

_" The girl said the demon could only be destroyed by light...maybe my arrow? " _Kagome formulated a plan as she stepped out infront of them all, notching an arrow to her bow. She shot straight at its centre.

The second the arrow hit, the demon screeched in pure agony and recoiled into nothingness.

Kagome lowered her bow and turned around to the shaking girl, attempting to assure her everything was alright now, that the demon who chased her was finally gone, but something stopped her.

Sango was holding the girl round the shoulders, rubbing her back soothingly as her entire body was racked with frightened gasps. Kagome took in the girl properly for the first time. She was wearing a tattered white kimono, that was dotted with purple lily flowers. Her hair was a similar colour to her own, if not with a more grey-ish tinge. Her skin was shockingly pale, as white as snow, and her eyes...her eyes were grey. Other than the eyes, Kagome couldn't help but think the girl resembled her in a strange way.

_" Strange..." _Kagome thought to herself. The girl looked to be about her own age infact, and there was something about her that seemed slightly off...her aura felt familiar.

As Sango continued to usher words of comfort to the girl, Kagome came forward and placed a hand gently to her shoulder. The girl turned her head to look up at Kagome, her grey eyes clashing with Kagome's warm brown ones. Something clisked behind those grey eyes when they landed on Kagome's face.

" It's alright...we won't hurt you, but tell us, what's your name? " Kagome asked her as gently as she could.

The girl studied Kagome for a second, as if working something out behind those grey eyes.

" Yoru...my name is Yoru..." The girl finally told her.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

InuYasha and his friends were all sat back in Kaede's hut. They had decided to let Yoru stay with them for a while, or at least until they could find somewhere else for her to stay. The young girl had told them how her home village had been attacked by the sinister shadow demon, killing almost all who lived there. The girl had been on the run for the last few days, trying to escape the demon as far as the group knew.

Sango and her brother felt very sorry for Yoru, knowing how horrible it felt to loose the people you love. Miroku aswell, knew that feeling all to well. Kaede too felt sympathy for Yoru.

InuYasha and Kouga aknowledged Yoru but were also deeply focused on the perculiar demon that had destroyed Yoru's village and killed those who lived there. Neither of the two rivals had ever come across such a demon as this one. They had tried to see if Yoru knew where it came from, but the look on Sango's face showed the both of them they should seriously reconsider their course of actions.

Kagome, however, was elsewhere. She didn't want to frighten Yoru, but she wanted to know more about her. This girl...had a strange presense about her, one Kagome couldn't quite put her finger on. She _knew _she'd felt the presense of a miko earlier on...could she have been sensing Yoru? Was Yoru a priestess?

Finally, curiousity took over Kagome. She got up from her place in the hut and sat down beside Yoru and Sango.

" Yoru? I don't want to trouble you or anything, but I have to know...are...are you a miko? " Kagome asked slowly.

The rest of the group stood still in the wake of Kagome's question. Yoru, a _miko? _Where had Kagome gotten this from? None of them, including Kaede and Miroku, had sensed such a pure aura around Yoru. Then again, she could have been hiding her aura, maybe to try and fool that demon from before.

Yoru studied Kagome intently, before slowly nodding her head.

" Yes...I am a miko, " She told them all.

" How can you be a miko? " Shippo questioned, " None of us could sense the aura of one..."

" I could, " Kagome chirped in, " I sensed it as I ran back to the village. "

Yoru nodded once more in agreement.

" I can sense...you are one aswell, lady Kagome? Lady Kaede too? " Yoru inquired.

" Yes, we are, " Kaede replied.

Yoru looked thoughtful for a moment, her gaze never leaving Kagome's.

" Forgive me for asking, " Yoru began, " but are you the reincarnation of the great and powerful priestess Kikyou? "

Kagome was taken aback by this, as did the rest of the group. _How did she know?_

" Well...um...yes...I am..." Kagome told her.

Yoru stiffled a small laugh.

" Don't appear so shocked, there are many who knew of Kikyou, her power and beauty was not something easily missed, so in turn her reincarnation is just as well known...just as famous...I have heard you are a very kind and powerful miko yourself Kagome, and your beauty speaks for itself..."

Kagome blushed at that.

Yoru began again.

" My...My mother was a miko. She too was said to be a very powerful, but kind and beautiful person, but I never got to meet her...my father, on the other hand..."

Everyone was listening intently, silently encouraging Yoru to continue.

" My father was...he was a demon...a half demon to be exact..."

InuYasha's ears perked up at the mention of a half demon.

" He was a powerful half demon, my father, with unbelievable strength and modesty. I inherited some of his power, though I mostly appear human to you all, with powers of a miko...it seems my mother's miko blood outdid my father's demon by far..."

" What happened to your father? " Kohaku asked.

Yoru suddenly held very little emotion on her face, and she replied solemnly.

" He is dead. "

The entire group sighed collectively. So, was it still like this in the fuedal era? Even after Naraku's death? People were still dieing...and unknown demons attacking unsuspecting villages...

" Ye may stay here child, " Kaede assured Yoru, " Ye will be protected here, and ye will not need to fear opposer's to your inherited demon blood. "

" I thank you all, " Yoru told them.

Kagome smiled with the rest of them, though inside she didn't quite feel like smiling. There was something strange about this girl...something almost familiar to her.

Kagome looked back to Yoru to further inspect her grey eyes. Other than the unusual colour, they were normal enough. Kagome assumed it was her demon inheritance from her father that gave them that colour. She wondered what kind of demon Yoru's father was. She didn't want to ask Yoru any more questions though, the girl probably needed some rest.

Yoru eyed Kagome.

_" What is this woman thinking? "_

Kagome suddenly felt very light headed, and chills ran up her spine. She stood.

" um...excuse me...I just need some fresh air for a minute..." Kagome then stepped out of the hut.

" Wait! Kagome! " Shippo went forward to chase after her, but InuYasha grabbed his tail from behind, yanking him backwards.

" Hey InuYasha! Don't you care how Kagome is feeling!? She looked really pale and - "

Shippo stopped his lecturing when InuYasha flew past him and out of the hut after Kagome.

" Who_ does _that dog-turd think he is!? _I _should be the one going after Kagome! " Kouga stated angrily, running after the half demon. Shippo too followed after him.

Miroku and Sango quickly decided that they better go too, so as to brake up a fight between the Dog demon and Wolf Prince should one initiate.

" Kohaku, stay here with kaede and Yoru, " Sango told her brother as she went after her friends, followed by Miroku and Kirara.

Kohaku nodded in return and sat down with Kaede and Yoru.

" Do you think lady Kagome is alright lady Kaede? " Kohaku asked the elderly miko.

" I am sure she is alright child, the child probably did just need some air, " Kaede assured the young demon slayer.

Yoru however, continued to eye the hut's entrance.

Her grey eyes hadn't left it since Kagome had stepped outside.


	5. The rabbit hole is sealed!

**The next chapter, plz, plz review!**

**The rabbit hole is sealed!**

Kagome was unsure of how she had managed to travel in such a short time, she wasn't even sure of _where _she was, or had been trying to get to. All Kagome knew was that she _had _to get out of that hut. The young miko had felt suddenly so overcome with drowsiness, and a horrible feeling had crept up in her throat.

She felt herself drifting in and out of consciousness, unable to walk straight. Her body felt so weak, literally begging her to sleep, to just collapse right there, wherever she was. Kagome couldn't help but comply, and she soon found herself falling into an eager slumber.

_**Kagome's dream**_

_Kagome was running, trying desperately to outrun the terrible aura that was quickly catching up to her. Tears were pouring down the miko's face._

_She'd only gone home for a few days, just to be with her family for a little while. She had missed them so much these last few months. When she'd returned back to the fuedal era however, everything had changed..._

_Her friends, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kohaku and Kaede had all been found dead and slaughtered in the village, along with the rest of the villagers. The sky was red, matching the colour of the surrounding bloodshed that Kagome was met with. _

_" No..No..NO PLEASE NO!! " Kagome had screamed to the heavens. _

_" InuYasha! " She had called, preying he was alive somewhere._

_She looked everywhere for him, finally giving up on her idea that he was still somewhere in the village. Maybe he was at Goshinboku!_

_As Kagome had started running to the sacred tree, she had felt a horrible demon creep up on her, getting faster every second, and coming so close she could feel its disgusting breath on her neck. Finally, Kagome managed to break through the trees and step into the clearing where Goshinboku stood..._

_" No..."_

_There, laying sprawled out infront of the tree was her InuYasha. His silver mane spanned out around him, his golden eyes shut from the world. Blood stained his white under shirt, his hoari lay in shredded pieces next to him. His stomach was stained crimson. _

_" INUYASHA!!! " Kagome yelled, as she ran in disbelief towards the fallen body of the man she loved. Something hit her in the side though, and she was sent flying through the air, landing roughly on the ground. _

_Kagome looked up. She was back at the bone eater's well, she could get away from all this!_

_" I don't think so miko..." A misty voice called out to her, it dripped with utter malice. _

_" I have killed all you hold dear to your heart in this era, your friends, your love...my only wish is for you and them to suffer...you WILL pay for what you have done..."_

_" No! What have any of my friends done to deserve this!? " Kagome demanded._

_The demon was laughing, though she could not see its face, it was cloaked in shadow. Something shot forward from the demon, crashing into the well._

_" NO! " _

_The well was smashed into oblivion, leaving no way for Kagome to get away, no way to get to her family..._

_Kagome looked up at the demon helplessly._

_" Now miko, you will join your freinds in hell..."_

_Those were the final words of the demon as it slashed at her, spilling her blood as she screamed out in agony..._

_**End of dream**_

InuYasha was literally galloping across the landscape in search of Kagome. She'd said she just needed some air, stepped out of the hut and now what? She'd dissapeared from the village!

_" Stupid girl Kagome! What's wrong with you!? You know it's dangerous out here alone at night! "_

InuYasha had managed to trace her scent to the forest that was named after him. Was she heading back for the well? Was she planning on going home? She wouldn't go back home without telling someone...

Something was really wrong.

She had looked _very _pale as she left the hut.

" Kagome! "

InuYasha continued to call out for her, worry filling his heart. He could tell his friends and that wimpy wolf were close behind him. Maybe they would come across her somewhere...

The well that took himself and Kagome only back to her time came into his view, and Kagome's scent got alot stronger.

_" She must have gone down the well! "_

InuYasha was now aware that it was pouring with rain. It was a miracle he could smell Kagome through all of this downpour.

As InuYasha climbed over the wet and slippery wooden wall of the well, something caught his eye from the bottom of it. He squinted.

_" Kagome! "_

In a flash InuYasha jumped to the bottom of the well, where he'd seen Kagome. She was laying flat on the wet, muddy floor at the bottom of the well, one hand layed over her stomach while her rave hair spanned out around her. Her face was flushed with an incoming fever and she was muttering words he couldn't make out...

_" It's just like when she had that nightmare! "_

InuYasha removed his haori and wrapped it around Kagome, holding her head to his chest and gathering her in his arms. Had she tried to go home? If he had, while hadn't the well opened? Was it...was the well sealed?...

InuYasha could only hope not for Kagome's sake as he jumped out of the old well. The rain came down harder, if that was possible, and InuYasha did his best carry the young miko without getting her soaked even more. He placed his chin on her head as he ran, and his concern only intensified when he felt how cold her skin was, even though her face was red with fever. Her heartbeat was also slowing...

InuYasha didn't know what was happening. Kagome had seemed fine earlier on, there was no sign of sickness whatsoever. Whatever this was, it had hit fast.

" Don't you dare die on me Kagome! " InuYasha called to her though the rain.

" Kagome! " " What did you do to my woman mutt!? " He heard the worried voices of his companions. He couldn't tell which direction they were coming from, the only thing on his mind with getting the young miko he carried back to Kaede's hut.

He could only hope the elder miko knew what was wrong with his miko.

" Inu...Yasha? " InuYasha looked down to Kagome to see her eyes were now slightly open and looking up at his. They were rimmed with tears.

" Kagome just hang on! We're almost back at the village! " InuYasha tried to reasure her as much as he did himself.

" InuYasha..." Kagome called out to him quietly, pressing her head a little further into his neck.

" InuYasha? The well...the well is sealed..."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So, what did ya think? **

**Plz review! ( I know I've said it before but they make me so happy! )**


	6. Kagome's happiness

**REVIEW PLZ!!! **

**Kagome's happiness**

InuYasha was sitting up against the wall of Kaede's hut, his golden eyes having never left Kagome's resting form once.

Sango was holding out a bowel of water for Kaede as the elder miko lightly dabbed Kagome's head with a wet cloth hoping to bring her temperature down a little. The rest of the group watched anxiously.

Shippo came forward from his spot next to Miroku, placing a tiny hand on Kagome's forehead.

" She's still so warm, " Shippo said, his voice cracking a little.

" Aye, " Kaede said, " but her temperature has come down considerably since she was first brought in. "

From the other corner of the hut, Yoru observed the scene intently. How foolish it had been of Lady Kagome, to just go wandering off into an incoming storm like that? Very foolish indeed. From she had heard about the miko from the future, she had more sense than this. Still, her face had looked very pale when she ran off like that. Maybe there _was_ more to it.

Kouga stood up from his spot on the floor.

" Where are you going Wolf? " InuYasha asked, his eyes narrowed.

" I'm gonna go find out what I can about that shadow demon that attacked this Yoru girl, " Said Wolf Prince stated.

Yoru looked up.

" What? You're just gonna _leave _Kagome like this?! " InuYasha growled.

" I am NOT leaving just for the sake of it dog turd! Just think about it, some shadow demon turns up, and then_ this_ happens to Kagome! Maybe it has something to do with that cursed demon's appearence! "

InuYasha looked taken back. For once, Kouga was making a little sense to him. What if there _was _a connection between that demon and Kagome's sudden illness?

Miroku agreed with Kouga.

" That does sound logical, will you let us know what you find out Kouga? " The monk asked.

" You can count on it, there's no way I'm leave Kagome alone for long in a time like this. "

Miroku nodded as Kouga stepped over to Kagome's sleeping body, kneeling down beside her and brushing a few strands of hair from her face.

_" What's that damned wolf doing?! " _InuYasha seethed.

" I'll be back for you Kagome, I promise, " Kouga whispered into Kagome's ear, before setting off and out of the hut.

Yoru watched from her corner as InuYasha sat quietly fuming from Kouga's promise to Kagome. She laughed to herself. So, what she'd heard about this half-demon's feelings towards Kagome were true also? _This would be interesting._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome awoke about midday, her eyes opening groggily. She could remember having that horrible nightmare, and wanting nothing more than to wake up. When she finally did, she'd found herself in InuYasha's arms and being carried back to Kaede's hut. After that she must have fallen asleep once more.

" Kagome? " She heard a familiar voice call out to her. She turned round and couldn't help but smile when she layed her eyes on InuYasha.

" Hi InuYasha, " she called out to him, smiling broadly.

" Are you okay? Feeling better? " InuYasha asked as he helped her to sit up properly.

" Yeah, I'm fine. I was just having a nightmare, that's all, it's over now, " Kagome assured him.

_" So she was having another nightmare...What's going on with her? She was fine earlier that day, then she suddenly looked really pale and sickly, she smelled sick too. I found her in the well passes out...does she even remember going to the well? Does she remember what she said to me when she woke up for that short time? About how the well was..."_

" InuYasha? You okay? You look a bit pale, " Kagome said, reaching out a hand to his forehead.

" I'm fine Kagome, " he claimed, brushing her hand away gently, " Kagome...do you...remember what you told me about the well when you woke up? "

" Huh? The well? " Kagome asked, a little confused. What was InuYasha on about?

Wait.

The well...

She had fallen down into it...

It should have taken her back to her time...

But it most definately hadn't.

Kagome's eyes widened utter shock and fear.

" NO! "

InuYasha reached forward and caught her round the waist as she nearly tripped and fell to the floor. He brought his hands hastily to her face and steered her to look at him. Tears were pouring down her face in realisation. It broke his heart. So she had been right before, the well was sealed now...

Kagome had no way of getting back to her own era.

" Kagome...I promise we'll find a way to open it again! " InuYasha did his best to calm her but her tears kept falling. She just kept on sobbing.

InuYasha wrapped his arms around her, doing all he could to comfort her. This was _all _he could do for her at the moment. He _would _find a way to open the well again, for Kagome's sake. Until then though, Kagome was stuck in a time that was not hers. The girl had only just been reunited with her family after months of being apart, now...

What would she do if he _couldn't _find a way to open it again? What if Kagome _was _stuck here in this time? InuYasha knew he wouldn't mind as much having Kagome here with them all, but as much as it would please him, it might tear Kagome apart, knowing she could never see her family again...

InuYasha tightened his arms around her.

He hated seeing this girl cry.

He'd do anything to see her smile again, to see her _happy_.

How could a mere human girl keep making him feel all this?

" InuYasha...Wh-what am I going to do? Wh-what if the well stays sealed? " Kagome asked through her sobs.

" Shhh...Don't worry Kagome. I'LL find a way to unseal it, I promise, you _will _see your family again..."

Kagome could only nod her head into his chest. She believed in this boy, she knew him well. As arrogant or hot tempered as he could be sometimes, he did care for her and their friends. He would definately do his very best to help her, she knew. She was thankful and glad for that.

She could only hope it was enough.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku and Kaede all watched the scene from the hut's entrance. They felt deeply sorry for Kagome, and knew how horrible she must feel. She had only just gotten back to her time, and for the sake of seeing them again in the fuedal era, she might never get nack to her family 500 years in the future again...

They would do all they could to be there for Kagome.

Yoru watched the young miko sob into the half-demon's chest. She heard something scuttle behind her. A voice sounded to her ears.

" It is done, Lady Yoru, the miko is forever stuck in this time, " the musky voice informed her.

Yoru merely nodded her head, not even turning around to aknowledge the one who had spoken. It had obviously taken this as a sign to leave, as it scampered off hastily.

Yoru found she couldn't tear her eyes away from the crying girl. She almost pitied her. That InuYasha boy would never find a way to open the well again, it just wasn't meant to be.

A dull and vacant expression appeared on the girl's face, a smile came to her face, and then disappeared so quickly it seemed it had never been there at all.

Yoru almost pitied Kagome.

_Almost._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Aww poor Kagome! **

**Who is this Yoru? What connecion does she have with the well being sealed? **

**Hmm you'll have to wait and see what's up with this Yoru character! **

**I'm still planning out this story's plot, but I can tell you I've got some pretty good ideas for it! Kagome may be closer to Yoru than she realises...**

**PLZ review!**


	7. Rising Sun

**Next chapter, read and review plz!**

**Rising Sun**

It was happening again. Kagome was tossing and turning in her sleep, brows furrowed and skin laced with sweat, becomming ever paler.

InuYasha had had enough of this. It had been nearly a month since they had first found out the well had been sealed, and they hadn't been able to find a way to _un_seal it. It was a mystery to them all, how something like this could have happened. Sure the jewell was gone, but the well hadn't sealed then. Why had it now?

InuYasha wished he knew why, for Kagome's sake more than his own. It had hurt her so much to know she may never see her family again, he could see it clearly in her usually warm eyes. Now though, they had a deep sadness locked within them, one that she would do her best to hide around her friends. InuYasha cursed himself daily that he couldn't help her. The only way he could seemed almost impossible to do now. The _only _way he could help Kagome was to unseal the well.

To make matters worse, Kagome was still having these horrible nightmares, and they were taking their toll on her aswell. All InuYasha could do was hold her, and wake her up if they appeared to unbearable for her.

But still, she insisted nothing was wrong with her, that they were just dreams that meant nothing, that they would pass in time. InuYasha knew it was something more serious than that, and tonight only strengthened that belief.

He held Kagome tightly to him, but he had to pull her away a little when she started to thrash violently and scream.

" What's going on?! ", came the worried voice of Sango when she heard Kagome yell out from the other room in the hut.

Kaede, Miroku and Kirara came running in after her, worry on their faces.

InuYasha looked desperately to Kaede, trying to calm Kagome down at the same time.

" What's wrong with her Keade?! ", InuYasha demanded. He was scared now, really scared. Kagome had never yelled out like this in her nightmares before.

" Lay the child here! " Kaede instructed to the half-demon as he laid Kagome down infront of the elderly miko. Sango had to help InuYasha hold Kagome down though, as she continued to thrash and turn in her sleep. She screamed again.

There was no way Kaede could inspect her like this.

" Hold her there! " came another voice that entered the room. The group turned around to see Yoru standing in the doorway, a stern and determined look visable on her face. She came forward and knelt beside Kagome, ordering Sango and InuYasha to keep her as still as they could. Though confused, the two did as they were told.

InuYasha and his friends watched with curiousity as Yoru placed her index finger on Kagome's forehead. Her hand started to glow a a light purple, slightly darker than Kagome's spiritual pink colour. Immediately, Kagome began to calm down. When Yoru removed her finger, Kagome lay sleeping peacefully.

" How did you do that? " InuYasha asked in relief, holding Kagome's now calm form against him.

" An old trick I learnt a little way back, " Yoru answered, standing up on her feet, " She will be alright now, my spell will have taken strong affect. "

" Spell you say? " Kaede asked, still in bewilderment that one as young as Yoru had been able to calm Kagome down with a simple touch of her finger so quickly. Yoru turned to Kaede.

" Yes, a spell, a simple miko charm I learnt, " she told Kaede, before disappearing into the other room again. The rest of the group stared after her as Yoru left. Kaede broke the silence.

" It appears there really is more to this Yoru than what meets the eye, no? "

Miroku and Sango turned to eachother, questioning looks of their faces. Yoru had stayed with them since she had been attacked by that demon, as she had nowhere else to go. She had proved helpful, collecting herbs in the fields with Kaede, and playing with Shippo occasionly. She went to the river to bathe with Sango and Kagome, and even InuYasha had had to admit she was a far more useful companion than he had first thought she would be. Miroku had even taken a liking to her, a liking that Sango had quickly decided was a little too 'friendly' for her taste.

As helpful as she was, there was something about her that troubled them all a little. When she was with Sango or Kohaku, she would ask quite alot about their past, and what life had been like in the old demon slayer village they had once lived in with their father. It was still painful for the two siblings to speak about those past events so openly, so they would politely turn down her requests if they came across as a little to personal for them. They didn't think much of it though, and neither did anyone else.

Yoru asked similar questions to Miroku, stating she merely curious, and that it must have been exciting to be a travelling monk. Miroku knew that while his past life had certainly been eventful, it hadn't been what one would call enjoyable. He would answer Yoru's questions, but again turn them down politely if they became maybe a little to hurtful. Yoru would just nod in apparent understanding. No one did think anything of it. After all, Yoru had lost her only family too, and probably just wanted to feel as if she fit in with her new found companions.

It seemed Yoru had little interest in InuYasha's past, which he himself was glad for. He would never be able to tell her opnely about his own tragic past with his mother, with Kikyou. It was just to painful for him. Infact, the only one that he had opened up truly willingly with had been Kagome, and he haven't even realised it until after he'd done it. It was as if just Kagome's presence could make him feel calm, and safe, and _wanted, accepted._ Only Kagome could make him feel like that so strongly. Yoru could never do that.

The next day, Kagome had awoken from her previous nightmare a little flustered. She'd been having that horrible dream again. The one she had had before she returned to the fuedal era, the one she had had when after she fell down the bone eater's well. The well that was now _closed._

Kagome felt tears come to her eyes.

She stood up slowly, notably glad that the rest of her companions were fast asleep in the other room. She heard a light snore from beside her, and just had to giggle a little when saw InuYasha had fallen asleep on the other side of her futon, his mouth slightly open and ears twitching as he dreamt. She hadn't even noticed him next to her. Kagome bent down next to him and lighty kissed him on his cheek, thankful that he had been watching over her while she slept. She realised though that soon, InuYasha would demand to know about her nightmares, and she couldn't blame him.

Kagome knew he was worried about her, and so were the rest of her friends, but she just didn't want to talk about them. They were horrible, either everyone in her dream died and she was left at the mercy of a terrifying demon, or she'd return home to her family in her own era, only to find they had all been slaughtered aswell. Kagome just didn't want to think about them.

It really wasn't easy, having these horrible dreams and knowing she may never be able to return home to her family in her own time ever again. She had promised her mother she'd be back soon, and she felt so awful knowing her mother was probably sitting at home worried sick that she hadn't come home. Tears finally came flowing out of Kagome's eyes.

She found it much harder to smile nowadays, but she would always keep trying for the sake of her own friend's happiness.

Kagome stepped out of the hut and into the morning air, suddenly noticing she had a furry little companion with her.

_" Kari? "_

No. Kagome looked down to see Kirara rubbing against her legs in comforting sort of way, as if she knew Kagome was upset. Kagome sighed. She missed her neko demon friend now more than ever. Kari had been with her every second of every day, and Kagome had been so glad for it. While Kagome had known nothing of her previous life with InuYasha and her friends, she was glad to know she did have company with her, that she did have _someone _who cared for her. Kagome had found herself opening up to Kari, letting him know that she was scared about her mission to destroy Naraku, and how glad she was that she had Kari as a friend. Her _best _and _only _known friend at the time.

Kagome's tears began to poor out again, and she found she just wanted to get away from the village for a little while and think to herself. Truthfully though, Kagome didn't want to be alone.

She sensed Kirara following her, and allowed the small nekomata to follow. She could do with a little friendly company for the time being. Unknown to Kagome, someone else was following her aswell.

_-with InuYasha-_

InuYasha awoke from his spot on Kagome's futon, having had a worry-free night's sleep for once.

He stood, stretching slightly. His brow furrowed once more though when he noticed Kagome wasn't in the room. He cursed himself _again _for not watching over her like he should be. He was angry with Kagome too.

_" Why do you keep doing this to me Kagome? Are you trying to push me away? Don't you want me to help you? I know I __**want **__to help you in any way I can, but I can't do that if you don't let me Kagome..."_

InuYasha bounded out of the hut, following Kagome's scent.

_-with Kagome-_

Kagome sat down by the river's edge with Kirara in tow. She looked up at the beautiful hues of red and blue that signified a sun rise was fast approaching. She allowed herself to fall lay down on her back and gaze up at the sky, pondering the recent events. Kirara came and layed her head on Kagome's stomach, burying her nose into Kagome's simple blue Kimono that she was borrowing from Sango for the time being. Kagome brought her hand to Kirara's head and rubbed her ears affectionately, gaining a soft purr from the nekomata.

" What are you doing out here all alone, lady Kagome? ", came the sound of a familiar, soft but musky voice.

Kagome raised her eyebrow and sat up to meet the piercing grey eyes of Yoru.

_" Perfect..." _Kagome thought, but smiled all the same at Yoru.

Kagome found she couldn't be sure about Yoru. She didn't think she hated the girl, but didn't entirely trust her either. Sure Kagome felt sorry for Yoru, she'd lost her home and family but she still didn't know a great deal about her. There was something mysterious about Yoru the miko, and it wasn't a good thing per say she was sure of. Nonetheless, everyone else seemed to get on with her and trust her, and Kagome figured that with time the strange feeling she got around Yoru would pass.

" Are you alright lady Kagome? You do look a little pale...I hope my spell last night gave you a pleasant night's sleep, " Yoru said.

" Umm..Your spell? " Kagome inquired.

Yoru smiled.

" Yes, my spell, you were thrashing violently last night in some sort of apparent nightmare, so I drove the unpleasantness away..."

" Errr? "

_" Drove the unpleasantness away? Strange thing to say..." _Thought Kagome.

She shrugged the thought away though.

" Yes lady Kagome, you gave us quite a scare last night, worried us all sick...especially that _InuYasha..." _Yoru told her, and Kagome found she hadn't liked the way she'd spoken InuYasha's name, nor how Yoru had reminded her of how she'd made InuYasha worry for her, made her friends worry for her...

Kagome felt her sadness escalate once more.

" Um...Yoru? I don't mean to be rude but, could I be alone for a little while please? I need some time to think to myself, and please, can you not tell InuYasha? " Kagome asked with as warmer smile as she could muster.

Yoru's eyes seemed to sparkle for a second, but she then smiled back at Kagome and nodded in understanding, promising she would not say anything. She then turned and walked back in the direction of the village.

When Kagome was sure Yoru was gone, her fake smile vanished and she tilted her head so that her bangs covered her eyes from view. She then began to cry softly, wanting the deep sadness she felt to just melt away and never come back again. It was too much to ask though. Whenever she had began to start feeling happier again, something would always be there to remind Kagome of her situation. She couldn't see her own family. She was having horrible reacurring nightmares that continued to get worse. Worst of all, she was making everyone worried about her. She hated when her friends worried like this, and she was the cause of it.

To think, she had been so happy to regain her memories not so long ago. Now, she began to wonder...

Kirara sensed Kagome's distress. She transformed into her larger self and layed her body behind Kagome, her two tails wrapped around Kagome's form, but not burning her with their fire. Kagome looked up at Kirara and smiled softly in thanks before laying her head against Kirara's fuzzy warm chest, wrapping one arm loosely around the neko's neck.

The sun began to rise.

" Kagome?..."

Kagome, who had been close to nodding off against Kirara looked up in surprise at the familiar masculine voice. Her sad brown eyes met InuYasha's inquisitive golden ones.

" Kagome? What's wrong? You're crying..." InuYasha asked as he came closer to her.

Kagome quickly brushed the tears away.

" I...I'm not crying! "

" Yeah you are! What's this? " InuYasha argued, reaching forward and catching a stray tear with one clawed finger, a small but strangely warm smirk on his features.

Kagome blushed and turned her gaze away from him, leaning back against Kirara and gazing back at the rising sun.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow and brought his hand to Kagome's face, turning her head gently to look at him. Her eyes...they were so sad. It was horrible to see Kagome like this.

" Kagome...please tell me what's wrong..." InuYasha pleaded with her.

Kagome looked back at him.

" InuYasha...you know what's wrong...I can't see my family...the well's sealed..."

" It's not just that though is it? " InuYasha questioned.

Kagome gulped. She knew he knew about her nightmares. From what Yoru had told her, _everyone _knew now. Still, Kagome did not want to talk about them, not yet. She figured she would tell them, and soon, but just not yet. She didn't feel ready.

Kagome sighed and lifted her body from Kirara and leaned her head gently against InuYasha's shoulder. Kirara shrank back to her normal neko size and curled up on Kagome's lap. InuYasha's brow forrowed once more in worry for Kagome when she covered her face with her hair, so he wrapped one of his arms around her form, the sleeve of his haori draped around her shoulder. He hoped it would give her some comfort and reassurance. He then leaned his own head down on top of hers.

" InuYasha? I'm sorry..." Kagome whispered to him.

" Sorry? What have you got to be sorry for?..." InuYasha asked just as quietly back to her.

Kagome found his rough whisper very conforting and warm, and she leaned further into him.

" I'm so sorry...for making you worry like this...I want to tell you about these dreams, really I do...it's just..."

InuYasha waited for her to answer, looking down at her through her bangs.

" I just..I can't InuYasha, not yet, it's too hard to talk about them...yet. I promise I'll tell you soon InuYasha, promise, I'm just not ready yet...please don't worry any more..."

InuYasha sighed against her hair. He brought his other arm around her front and, careful not to nudge Kirara, he wrapped Kagome in a tighter embrace, burying his nose deeper into her hair.

" Kagome...are you gonna be okay? " InuYasha asked her gently.

Kagome wrapped one of her own arms around his torso, sighing into him as she gazed out across the wide river and village fields.

" No...I'm not okay InuYasha, but I will be..."

The two sat there with Kirara, watching the sun continue to rise together.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Review plz! Thanks.**


	8. Shadows

**Okay well, being as my mock exams are next week, I haven't been able to update as often as I'd like too. So I've uploaded these two chapters for you all as a kind of apology.**

**Read and review as always plz.**

**Shadows**

InuYasha sat high up on the perch of his favourite tree, his arms crossed behind his head and his eyes closed in thought.

He was still pondering his conversation with Kagome ealier on. He had wanted to ask her more questions but could see how reluctant she was to do so. She had promised him she would tell him about her dreams soon though, so he didn't press the matter any further. It still hurt him though, knowing that for the time bring there was nothing else he could really do except be there for Kagome when she needed him. He would always be there for her.

Prying eyes continued to watch InuYasha from a little way off. The cloaked figure the eyes belonged to was concealing itself behind a makeshift barrier that was not of his own making. It's eyes were a blood red and they continued to stare at InuYasha, watching his every movement. It had been instructed to do so, given orders to do so. Orders that it lived, orders that it _existed _to forfil.

Shadows concealed it's true body, and wind tossed the tattered pieces of black cloth around it. It could sense strongly the worry and concern the half demon was feeling at this point. Worry and concern for a measly _**human **__girl._ Though, the figure guessed, from what its master had told it, the human was no ordinary human girl. This girl was a miko, and by its master's orders, the miko was not to be harmed. Not her, or any of her friends. _Yet._

The figure smiled to itself. Its master had no interest whatsoever in the half demons other friends. Its master's only focus was the half dog demon and his lover, the younger miko from the future. They were to _suffer..._

The figure could see from its observations that darkness was spreading in the couple's hearts. _Slowly, _but surely. It was only a matter of time...

They would pay for what they had done. The miko _especially_.

_-with Kagome and Sango-_

For the first time in a long while, Kagome felt utterly relaxed as she bathed with her best friend in the fresh water spring. Shippo floated happily on a small ring float in the centre, his small arms crossed round the back of his head.

Kagome knew Sango was worried about her, she could see it in her friend's eyes, and it hurt Kagome inside aswell. Still, Kagome was thankful that Sango wasn't pressing the matter with her, instead she seemed to be enjoying Kagome's company as much as she enjoyed hers. The girls continued to enjoy their bath.

From the cover of the forest trees, the figure could be found prying once more. It's red eyes were studying Kagome closely, noting how her aura seemed far more...relaxed than it had been before. This was not good news. The miko was to feel _misery, _feel _darkness. _The master would not be pleased with this at _all._

The figure disappeared.

For a moment, Kagome had had the odd sensation of being watched, but it was now gone. She shrugged it off and took it as a simple forest animal running away from humans, back to the safety of its burrow.

Yoru was not with them, and, although she knew it must be quite mean, she was glad that the other miko was not here with them. Yoru's uneasy presense only ever seemed to make her feel worse about herself, not better. She was glad to be able to enjoy her time with Sango and Shippo and relax, unhappy thoughts tucked safely away. She was happy for the time being, and she was going to make the most of it.

The figure cloaked in shadow glided across the forest floor, barely making a sound. The call of its master was strong, pulling it towards them.

The shadowed figure glided to a hault infront of two black cloaked feet, the new figure standing much taller over the shadowed.

" You have news for me, my servant? " The master asked, almost demandingly.

" The miko, " the servant began, " She is...happy...the darkness from before seems to have disappeared my master..."

The master did nothing for a moment, but then raised its hand to the hood that concealed its true identity, revealing its cold and merciless eyes.

The servant backed away in fear, and before it could react, the master had placed one slender finger of its servants forehead, its hand glowing a dark purple. The servant dissapated with a shrill shreek.

The master was deeply angered by this news. That _miko _was happy! She did not _deserve _to be happy! Not after what she had done...

The master came back through the forest, watching through the trees where its dead servant had once stood on watch. The master continued to watch Kagome, Sango and Shippo enjoy themselves and playfully splash the water at eachother.

" Disgusting humans..." the master muttered.

The master's gaze went from Kagome to the small Kitsune who bobbed up and down gently on his float on the water's surface.

A hungry smirk crossed the master's face. It pulled its hood back up.

Things were about to get very..._interesting._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry that chapter was so short, but there ya go...**

**Next chapter title and preview:**

**Shippo, attack at deaths falls**

" Who's out there? Kagome! "

-

" The young Kit may not survive..."

-

" I won't let you die Shippo, I promise! "

-

_" Blood...All I can see is blood...what's happening to me?! "_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Shippo: The attack at Deaths Falls

**Next chapter**

**Read AND Review!!!**

**Enjoy aswell **

**(I got a little time inbetween my next exam to right this, be thankful)**

**Shippo, the attack at Deaths Falls**

Kagome came walking out of the hut with Kaede, a visable smile on her face this time. Kagome had found herself feeling better than she had before lately, and not nearly as sad and there had been no nightmares recently. Sure, she would always be sad at the prospect of never seeing her family again, but she knew her friends would be there for her, through thick and thin.

As her and Kaede walked passed the villagers to the fields, they were waved at and offered gifts by almost everyone. Kagome felt pleasantly surprised but still a little confused at their sudden generousity. Sure, the villagers were always kind and respectful towards her, she being a priestess, but they were being epecially nice to her recently. Kagome looked to Kaede questionably.

" I believe the villagers are just glad to see you happy again Kagome," came Kaede's reply.

_" What? " _Kagome thought, very puzzled. She supposed there was more to it than that, but for she'd guess she should just be happy with the villagers' kindness. Kagome continued to smile politely at the passing village folk and made her way steadily to the fields.

Kaede thought to herself. The villagers were being extra kind and generous to Kagome, and though she knew that they truly favoured Kagome, Kaede couldn't help but think there was more to it than that.

_" Since Kagome hasn't been able to return home, do they think Kagome is planning on becomming their next full time priestess like myself and sister Kikyou? That must be the case...but does Kagome wish to become their next miko protector of this village? "_

Kaede kept on walking beside Kagome, and, seeing how happy she was at that moment, made her decide against asking Kagome wether she would consider taking her place as a true miko and protecting the village. Kagome had enough to think about at the moment, and the prospect of becomming a fully trained miko probably wouldn't please her too much.

Now that Kaede took in Kagome a little more though, she saw great potential. While helping Kaede, Kagome wore her priestess garb, otherwise she would spoil Sango's lovely yakutas. Kaede couldn't help it. As different as Kagome and Kikyou had been in personality, they did appear still similar in the elderly miko's mind. They looked alot alike, though there were distinctive differences aswell. Walking beside with Kagome with the young miko dressed in such a manner, it almost felt like it _was _the tragic priestess herself walking along beside her younger sister Kaede.

Kaede missed those old times with her sister, 50 years on and Kikyou's death was always fresh in her mind. Kaede looked ahead when she noticed Kagome was already at the fields, more specifically at the fields with some village children. They were helping her collect her herbs and the same time asking wether Kagome would come play with them for a while. Shippo was among them, tugging lightly at Kagome's red hakama and trying to coax her into playing. Kagome now had wonderful smile on her face, truly enjoying the children's presence. Kaede sighed in memory. She remembered when the village children would get Kikyou to play with them, and later on ask Kaede to aswell.

The way the children were playing with Kagome, the way Kagome was smiling down at them all and Shippo...

She would make a great village priestess. The villagers loved and favoured her, and not just because she was Kikyou's reincarnation. The children adored her, and none of them had ever even met Kikyou. They just liked Kagome for being..._Kagome. _No matter how similar Kagome was in appearence to Kikyou, she was truly different when it came to her heart. Kagome had her _own _heart, and it was always filled with a rare kindness and acceptance rarely found in humans and mikos alike today.

So Kagome would make a great priestess to the villagers, should she choose to become one. There still the fact that if she did choose to do so, Kagome would have to defend the village from demons. Kagome hadn't trained as a miko, and though she had improved vastly with her archery skills, she wasn't quite perfect yet.

" Hey come on squirts! Leave Kagome alone for a little while! She's swamped enough without you lot pestering her! "

There came several distinctive moans and groans of protest from the children. Shippo's moan rose a little louder than the rest.

Kaede laughed. _" Although, there is always InuYasha to help Kagome defend the village...guaranteed the village accepts InuYasha as their protector, with the boy being a half demon..."_

The children continued to protest against leaving Kagome, so Kagome came up with an idea and comprimised with them all. A small, conniving smirk crossed her features. InuYasha visalbly gulped.

" I know, while I'm off helping Kaede in the fields, why don't you all play with InuYasha? I'm sure he'd just _love _to be the centre your attention..."

InuYasha's eyes widened like dinner plates. He then glared at Kagome.

" _Wench _that _ain't _fai-! " Too late. The kids, Shippo included, had all jumped onto InuYasha, wrestling him to the ground. Kagome giggled histerically at the look on InuYasha's face as the children began to pester him and pull at the sleeves of his kimono, trying to send him in multiple directions. Kagome took it as her que to leave.

" I'll see ya later InuYasha! "

" Wench! GET BACK HERE! KAGOME! "

Kaede couldn't supress her laugh as she watched InuYasha try and gain control of the children. He looked her way and attempted a full on glare. It came out looking like a desperate puppy pout for help though.

Kaede laughed again before she set off to join Kagome.

_" InuYasha would make a wonderful father one day..."_

From the village hills, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku and Kirara watched the half demons desperate antics to try and get away from the demanding children.

" I wonder why he keeps resisting like that...the children seem to _adore __**him**_..." Sango stated, a smirk on her face.

Miroku nodded his head in agreement, then saw a perfect little oportunity arising. His hand slid closer to Sango's rear...

SLAP!

" YOU DAMNED MONK!!! "

Kohaku and Kirara collectively sighed at the perverted norm that was Miroku.

Later that day, Shippo and Kagome were walking through the forest of InuYasha, their arms full with forest herbs and fire wood.

" You think we've got enough yet Kagome? " Shippo wined.

" I reckon so, lets head back, " Kagome replied.

They turned round, but Kagome suddenly stopped when she heard something.

That wasn't all, Kagome sensed something strange...

It felt familiar to that of the demon that had chased Yoru at the start. Kagome knew if it was another demon like it, it would need taking care of quickly.

" Shippo, get back to the village pronto! Get some help! "

Shippo watched as Kagome went back in the direction they had come. Shippo sensed a disturbing aura aswell...

He couldn't leave Kagome to fight alone!

He ran after her.

" Kagome! "

Back at the village, InuYasha was laying exhausted, flat out on the ground. The rest of the children were tugging on his hair and ears lightly, and InuYasha just couldn't be asked to stop them. He'd given up all hope of _asking _them a while ago.

Suddenly, InuYasha's ears perked up, and he sensed something dangerous comming from the forest, where Kagome and Shippo had gone to get some more herbs and firewood not to long ago...

_" Kagome! "_

InuYasha got up and ran off onto the forest that was named after him at lightening speed, leaving curious glances from the children left behind.

Kagome stepped into a small clearing where she'd sensed the familiar power comming from. There was nothing here though. What was going on?

Shippo had lost sight of Kagome. Where was she? She'd just been a few feet ahead of him a moment ago! Suddenly, Shippo heard something comming from a little way infront of him.

A waterfall?

He ran ahead, hoping he'd find Kagome there. When he reached the clearing he was headed he found nothing but a large waterfall and deep looking river.

Weird. There was never a river and waterfall here before, was there?

Shippo had a bad feeling about this place.

" Who's out there? Kagome! "

Shippo leaned in to the water's edge. It did look deep and murky, black almost. Most water was fresh and clean around here, not as dirty looking as this for certain...

Out of no where, two long shadowy arms reached out of the water and wrapped themselves around the frightened Shippo. The Kitsune barely had time to react before he was pulled under, gasping for breath...

_" Kagome! InuYasha! HELP! "_

_" Shippo! "_

Kagome suddenly had the most horrible feeling that Shippo was no longer safe...

She sprinted to where she could still faintly feel Shippo's demonic aura. Kagome came into the clearing where the dark river and waterfall lay.

" A waterfall? Since when is there a waterfall-...? " Kagome was cut off when she saw the pile of herbs and wood that Shippo had been carrying earlier on laying sprawled out beside the river's edge. There were claw marks on the ground...almost as if someone had been pulled along the edge and pulled into the river...

" SHIPPO! "

Kagome raced to the rivers edge and frantically searched for Shippo in the water's murky depths. Nothing.

" KAGOME! "

Kagome whirled round to meet the form of InuYasha bounding towards her, his golden eyes alert with fear and worry.

" Kagome! Are you alright?! "

" Don't worry about me InuYasha! Shippo's been dragged down into the water! We have to find him before he drowns! "

InuYasha didn't need telling twice, he'd seen the marks Shippo's claws had left and they told him all he needed to know. Without a second thought InuYasha jumped down into the water's deep depths.

_" InuYasha..." _

Kagome watched as his form sank lower into river.

_" InuYasha...please be careful..."_

_" Blood...all I can see is blood! What's happening to me? "_

_**" It's your fault you know..."**_

Kagome's fear spiked when she heard the hoarse, sinister voice.

_" What do you mean? "_

_**" You left Shippo all alone...and now he has to pay the price! It's all your fault! "**_

_" NO! That's not true! I told Shippo to get back to the village! I didn't realise he stayed in the forest to follow me! "_

_**" Excuses won't help Shippo now Kagome, will they?..." **_

_" No! I won't let you die Shippo! I promise! "_

Kagome thrust the voice out of her head and turned to stare back at the water, hoping she'd see InuYasha resurfacing with Shippo soon...

There!

Kagome could faintly make out a mass of red and white approaching the surface. Finally, InuYasha leapt out of the water, panting heavily, but with Shippo in his left arm.

" InuYasha! Are you okay? How's Shippo? He's not.."

" He's still alive Kagome! But we need to get him back to the village now! "

Kagome hastily agreed and in no time at all they were back in Kaede's village. Kaede had Shippo set down infront of the fire, covered head to toe in warm blankets.

The group could only look worriedly on.

" Kaede? " Kagome began, " will Shippo be waking up any time soon? "

" No Child, the young Kitsune will need time to rest and regain his strength, he may be asleep for a few more days yet..."

Kagome bowed her head as she ran her fingers over Shippo's small hand.

_" I'm so sorry Shippo, I never should have left you alone...Because of my carelessness you nearly lost your life...Please forgive me..."_

Yoru suddenly stepped into the hut, a worried look on her face.

" I came as soon as I heard, is Shippo going to be alright? " Yoru asked the group.

Sango informed her of Kaede's words before sitting back down between Kohaku and Miroku. Yoru gasped and sat down on the other side of Shippo, oposite Kagome. For a second, Kagome could have sworn she'd felt the dark presence from inside the forest on Yoru...

Kagome shook her head.

InuYasha noticed Kagome's strange action, but didn't think to much of it.

_" She's just still in shock, no one could have seen something like this happening..."_

Yoru looked up for a brief second at Kagome. She could tell that Kikyou's reincarnation didn't entirely trust her, and Kagome always seemed wary of her when she entered the room.

_" Could she possibly...suspect me? " _

Yoru felt a hurtful pang in her heart all of a sudden.

_" What's this?..."_

For some reason, it hurt that Kagome didn't entirely trust her, why? Yoru didn't feel such emotions, she kept them locked well away...

Yoru _knew _the reason however, she _knew _why she felt that pang when she realised _Kagome _didn't trust her.

Yoru stood and politely excused herself from the group, stepping out into the night air.

When a good distance from the hut, a shadowed servant appeared before Yoru.

" My mistress, my master..." the shadowed figure bowed before her.

" The plan is working perfectly, the young Kitsune nearly drowned...and the miko now blames _herself _for the unfortunate 'accident'...what wonderful things one can accomplish from a simple illusion...the falls weren't even real, and now...guilt will fill the young miko's heart with darkness once more...she will be all ours soon enough..."

Yoru nodded as _her _shadowed servant disappeared. The plan was working perfectly, the darkness that had faultered inside Kagome would soon be reborn, and her heart would be hers for the taking...

Whatever raw stance of emotion Yoru had felt before, meant absolutely nothing to Yoru now. She _was _half human, some emotion was to be expected...

Just like her father...

Damn Kagome for making her feel such feelings of hurt...a mere human.

It angered Yoru even more to know that it was _Kagome _who gave her this feeling, the girl who had a deeper connection to Yoru than she realised...

...Should Kagome ever discover that connection with Yoru that she held...

Things would become _very _interesting indeed.

Until then, the darker Kagome's heart became, the easier Yoru's mission would become.

Her mission of _revenge._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So, any ideas on who this Yoru character could be? Or what her deep connection with Kagome is? I have something planned...**

**Please read and review! **

**(Special thankyou once again to Kagome in love for your faithful reviews!)**


	10. A Miko's Voice

**Next chapter!**

**Enjoy! **

**(and review!)**

**A Miko's Voice**

Shippo was still resting from the sudden attack at the river, even after three days. The group could only wait anxiously to see if the young Kitsune would awaken. It was torture for them all.

Kagome found she just couldn't leave Shippo's side. She felt entirely responsible for Shippo's current predicament. Everyone had tried to tell her otherwise, but no matter what they did or said, nothing would lighten Kagome's mood.

InuYasha sat in the branches of Goshinboku once more, his thoughts once more focused on Kagome. He'd admit, he was worried for Shippo, but Kaede had insisted now that he would awaken soon enough, the kid just needed more rest.

InuYasha was glad to hear this, but truthfully, his worries were not completely soothed. Kagome had not left Shippo's side once. She looked tired and frustrated, shadows under her eyes. She blamed herself for the attack her knew, even though it really wasn't her fault.

It wasn't doing her any good either.

InuYasha couldn't help but wince when he saw Kagome. She looked so...broken, so...sad.

It was just like before.

InuYasha had been notebly more relaxed and less arrogant lately, and the group all knew it had been because of Kagome's lightened mood. For the first time since the well had been sealed, Kagome had been genuinly happy.

Now, the half demon's supposed good mood had been spoiled. Kagome was sad again, unhappy here in the fuedal era.

InuYasha desperately wanted to see her smile again, to see her happy...

...but he didn't know how.

Kagome only seemed to get worse every day.

The light in her eyes was gone...

gone _again..._

InuYasha thought back to when he'd believed Naraku had killed her that time at the cliff's edge. When he'd found out otherwise, she was completely different. A wondering miko and her neko, thats what the village people had called her. Sure she'd looked the same, save the priestess garb, but InuYasha had been afraid when her eyes showed they had lost their normal warmth. That and she had no memories of him and their friends. When InuYasha had managed to unseal her memories, he had vowed to never let her be like that again, to always have that warmth and kindness in her eyes that showed Kagome's true kind, caring and loving self. The Kagome InuYasha _loved._

Now that that darkness seemed to be comming back to Kagome's usually warm brown eyes, InuYasha couldn't help but wonder...

_" Have I failed her again? "_

" InuYasha! "

The said half demon looked down from his perch on the tree, hoping beyond reason to see Kagome calling up to him. He was sadly mistakened though, when he saw Yoru standing there looking up at him. She had an unusual smile on her face.

" What's up Yoru? I'm kinda busy..." InuYasha told her, he really did just want to be alone with his thoughts for the moment. The only one that could really brake him from his saddened thoughts was back at the hut watching over Shippo...

" What's wrong InuYasha? You look...down, " Yoru asked.

" Keh! " InuYasha replied.

" You blame yourself, don't you? "

_That _got InuYasha's attention.

" What are you talking about? " InuYasha demanded.

A sudden sneer came across Yoru's face. She scoffed.

" I just noticed how _you _seem to beating yourself up about lady Kagome's current predicament...You believe _you _are responsible, no? "

InuYasha keh'd and turned away, choosing to ignore Yoru. Who did this girl think she was? She hardly knew him, there was no way she could already know what the half demon was thinking just by looking at him, she didn't understand him that way...

...but it annoyed him all the same that she had been right.

" Kagome blames you too, _InuYasha..."_

" What!? " InuYasha looked down abruptly to Yoru's form.

" She blames you for her unhappiness, InuYasha, it _is _your fault, " Yoru hissed at him with a smirk.

_" What the hell is this bitch going on about!? How DARE she say that! "_

" Listen _Yoru, _I don't know what right you think you have in saying that but you'd better shut your trap now before I get seriously mad! "

" Is that a threat half demon? You would really threaten a young girl like myself? Why, I'm only just Kagome's age after all..."

InuYasha looked hesitant. Whateverm he'd thought of Yoru when he'd first met her, it had now drastically changed in a matter of seconds. He couldn't just go down and hit Yoru or something like it...She was only a human after all...

_...half demon, _he corrected himself. A half demon, just like InuYasha.

That small thing made him even more hesitant to do anything to Yoru. He'd just have to ignore her for now. It angered him further though at what Yoru said next.

" You _are _to blame InuYasha, _you _failed to protect Kagome for a _second _time. _You_ couldn't stop the well from being sealed, _you _didn't get there in time to save Shippo, and now, Kagome is suffering for it...and still _you _do nothing...because you _know _you have failed her once more, failed to keep her happy...to keep her smiling..."

" THAT'S ENOUGH! " InuYasha bellowed, jumping down infront of Yoru, intent on a full confrontation. The funny thing was, Yoru had disappeared...

" Damnit! Where'd she go!? "

_**" Yoru is right InuYasha..."**_

Huh?

_**" Kagome HATES you for not being able to protect her from the horrible sadness she feels, she blames YOU. YOU are to blame...you pathetic excuse for a demon..."**_

That was it! InuYasha drew Tetsusaiga and slashed madly at the air around him, hoping to drive that sinister voice away. Out of the shadows, InuYasha noticed something. A cloaked figure came out from behind one of the forest trees.

" Keh! Are you the one talking all this load of shit!? "

InuYasha couldn't see the figures cloaked face, only see it nod its head slightly in response to InuYasha's question. InuYasha could sense an evil aura surrounding the figure, he didn't like it one bit...

" You! Prepare yourself! " InuYasha growled as he lunged forward with his sword.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you, half demon..."

_" What? "_

The shadowed figure melted away to reveal a young woman with flowing black hair, dressed in priestess garb, her sincere expression never faultering...

" Ki...Kikyou! "

InuYasha stood dumbfounded at the sight of his first love. But she couldn't really be here, could she? She was...dead. Kikyou was _dead._

It had to be a trick, an illusion caused by that cloaked bastard who had _dared _to say such things to him.

" InuYasha..." The illusion of Kikyou spoke.

" InuYasha...you failed to protect me...you failed to save me from Naraku for a second time..."

" NO! Kikyou I-...That...That's not true! I tried Kikyou! I tried so hard to save you! " InuYasha protested.

The illusion of Kikyou darkened.

" _You _failed me InuYasha, and now, you will fail to protect Kagome...you won't be able to save her this time..."

The illusion dispersed, leaving a limp figure lying on the floor, motionless. Dark raven hair cascaded around her head...

" Kagome! "

InuYasha forgot all about it being an illusion, the only thing he could think about was that Kagome was laying there on the ground before him, covered in blood...hardly breathing...

InuYasha put his sword away and ran to illusion of Kagome, forgetting it really was only an illusion.

InuYasha cradeled 'Kagome's' head him in arms, bringing her body to rest in his lap.

" Please Kagome...please don't die! "

The illusion spoke with Kagome's voice.

" You...I believed in you InuYasha...but you didn't really care at all, did you? You didn't protect me like you promised..."

A single tear escaped InuYasha's eye.

" NO! KAGOME THAT'S NOT TRUE! I CARE FOR YOU! I WOULD WILLINGLY GIVE MY LIFE FOR YOU IF IT MEANT YOU'D LIVE!!! "

" Too late now..." The illusion spoke one last time, before 'Kagome's' body turned limp in InuYasha's shaking arms.

" KAGOME! KAGOME NO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I'M BEGGING YOU! DON'T YOU _DARE _LEAVE ME!! "

The illusion didn't move.

InuYasha cradeled 'Kagome's' body tightly to his chest, the tears cascading down his cheeks out of his sad, golden eyes. All sense of reality had lost him. He was in an endless void, and endless hole of nothingness...

From the shadows, Yoru watched with victory as InuYasha fell deeper into despair over a simple illusion created by her own shadow minions. The perfect way to fill _his _heart with darkness was Kagome, and, the further InuYasha fell into darkness, the further _Kagome's _would...

" I said I would make you proud, _father..."_

_-with (the real) Kagome-_

Kagome shot up from her sleep beside Shippo. She'd been having another nightmare, one in InuYasha was involved. It had felt so real...In her dream, she'd found InuYasha lying on the ground infront of Goshinboku. His eyes...they had been so sad...they'd looked almost lost to the world.

Now, back in reality, something was wrong, Kagome knew. InuYasha wasn't anywhere around, and Kagome could once again feel that horrible, evil aura close by...

InuYasha...he was in trouble! Kagome knew it!

Leaving Shippo's sleeping side for the first time in days, Kagome sprinted out of the hut. She headed out towards the forest where she could feel InuYasha's troubled presence strongly.

She ran, unexpectedly, into none other than Yoru.

" What ever is the matter, Lady Kagome? "

" Have you seen InuYasha!? " Kagome demanded.

" Hmm..." Yoru placed a finger to her chin as if trying to think of something.

" Why no...I _haven't..._"

Kagome sighed in frustration and pushed past Yoru, preying more than anything that InuYasha was okay.

Kagome reached the small clearing where Goshinboku stood. Kagome looked to the base of its trunk and was horrified to see InuYasha sprawled out infront of it.

" InuYasha! "

Kagome moved as fast as her legs would carry her over to InuYasha, and dropped to his level.

" InuYasha! InuYasha! InuYasha please talk to me! "

The half dog demon's head came up slowly to look at her, and Kagome was surprised to see fallen tear trails on his face. He reached out a hesitant hand to her face, his clawed fingers gently massaging her jawbone. He looked at her in disbelief.

" Kagome?...Is that really you? Your alive?..." InuYasha asked her, his voice sounded hoarse and broken.

Kagome placed her hand over his before gently pulling his head into her lap, rubbing his ears softly and whispering into them.

" InuYasha, I'm here, don't worry, I won't _ever _leave you..."

InuYasha still looked a little unsure. Kagome's heart clenched painfully. Whatever _had _happened to him, it must have been horrible...(A/N: good eye Kagome...)

Kagome rubbed InuYasha's face with her hand. When he still looked unsure, she bent her head down and kissed his lips, trying to convince him that she was really there, she _was _alive and here by his side.

When she pulled back, InuYasha seemed satisfied enough. He squeezed her hand before crushing her form down on top of him, holding her tightly in a desperate embrace. Kagome wrapped her arms around him, doing all she could to comfort him.

" Kagome, I'm so glad you're okay..."

With that, InuYasha fell unconscious against Kagome.

_-Kaede's hut-_

InuYasha lay next to Shippo near the fire, soundly sleepin for the moment. His face, like Shippo's, looked slightly pained, and his brows were forrowed.

Sango, Miroku, Kohaku and Kaede looked on beside Kagome, who's eyes hadn't left InuYasha's form since she'd brought him back to the hut. This...was so unbelievable...

First, the well that brought Kagome back to her family had been sealed, and then, Shippo had nearly drowned. Now, InuYasha had been found looking like he was on the verge on insanity, desperately trying to convince himself that Kagome was alive.

Kagome _hated _to see InuYasha look so desperate and vulnerable, it just wasn't like him.

Yoru suddenly stepped into the hut, her eyes immediately landed on InuYasha's resting form. They took on a look of concern that Kagome could just _tell _was fake.

" YORU! "

Kagome snapped.

She punched Yoru square in the face.

" Kagome! " " Lady Kagome! "

Kagome's friends all gathered round Kagome and Yoru, trying to calm the angered miko.

Kagome wouldn't calm down though, she spitting venom at Yoru.

" YOU! YOU DID SOMETHING TO INUYASHA! I KNOW YOU DID! IT _WAS _YOU! I BET _YOU _WERE THE ONE WHO NEARLY KILLED SHIPPO TOO! DON'T YOU _DARE _LOOK LIKE YOU'RE CONCERNED FOR EITHER OF THEM! I CAN SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOU! "

" Kagome calm down! "

Sango pleaded with her friend as she held Kagome back from attacking Yoru again. What had gotten into the young miko from the future? This wasn't like her at all!

Kaede and Miroku escorted a flustered Yoru from the hut, Kaede looking for some medicinal herbs to treat the large bruise forming on Yoru's cheek.

" I must apologise lady Yoru, " Miroku said, " I don't know what's gotten into Kagome...It's probably grief from the recent events...you will have to excuse her..."

Yoru put on a small smile. Inside, she was fuming.

_" How dare that woman do that to me? She had no right! How DARE she make me feel like this..."_

Yoru wouldn't admit it to herself, but she did feel hurt by Kagome's actions. Sure she was angry and now bent even further on revenge, but she also felt sad once more at how little Kagome thought of her...how Kagome must _hate _her now...

Once again, Yoru knew _exactly why _she felt this way. Damn this connection the two of them shared! And Kagome didn't even know it...

Now, because of this connection, Yoru began to wonder wether it would be so easy to forfil her father's last request...

_**" Kill Kagome. Make her suffer like she has done me, do not fail me, my daughter..."**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, so, who DO you think Yoru's father could be? Any ideas? Any now about her 'damned ' connection with Kagome? **

**I'm dying for some feedback!**


	11. All the things you said

**JUST 1 MORE EXAM!! YAY!!**

**Though it is FRENCH...sigh**

**Oh well...**

**But anyway here we go, next chapter**

**(hehe, chapter title is a play on the TaTu song: All the things **_**she **_**said: It's awesome! Listening to it while writing this chapter!)**

**All the things you said**

Kagome sat beside InuYasha and Shippo, anxiously waiting for them to awake. Miroku and Kaede were still tending to Yoru outside the hut, and Sango was sitting keeping her wary eyes on Kagome at all times. Kagome let out a long sigh. She hadn't meant to lash out at Yoru like that (at least not infront of everyone else), but Kagome just hadn't been able to control of herself.

Yoru _did _have something to do with InuYasha and Shippo's condition. Kagome saw it in those grey and misleading eyes. Yoru was never around when either of the incidences occured, but then she would always turn up right after they had happened. Her presence...Yoru's presence...

Kagome knew it wasn't just because Yoru was part demon and miko, it was something else. It was a very unnerving presence, that still felt familiar to Kagome. She couldn't quite think of where she'd felt the unnerving presence before, but she _knew _she recognised it from somewhere.

" Kagome? Can I speak with you? "

Kagome turned her gaze to Sango, who was looking at her expectantly.

" Don't worry, Kohaku will watch over InuYasha and Shippo while we're gone, " Sango comprimised.

Kagome, satisfied with this, stepped out of the hut with Sango. They walked in silence together through the night air, finally stopping next to the river on the far side of the village.

Sango turned to Kagome.

" What was that about Kagome? Lashing out at Yoru like that? What made you do such a thing? It's not like you at all..."

Kagome sighed.

" Sango...I'm sorry...I just lost my temper with her...I...I just don't trust her Sango..."

" Yes, that I've noticed...you always look so uneasy when in her presence...but, truthfully, I don't think Yoru means any harm, she's just a girl aft---"

" No. She's not just an ordinary girl Sango. I _know _I'm right about this! Don't you think it's a bit odd? The way she disappeared before _both _incidents with InuYasha and Shippo, and then appeared right afterwards? I mean, before found InuYasha, I bumped into Yoru at the entrance to the forest! She _did _something to InuYasha! I _know _she did! "

Sango then sighed.

" Kagome? How can you be so sure? I mean, sure Yoru is a bit...different...but she has lost all of her family and her home, maybe life is just difficult for her a the moment! I know myself how horrible that must be...You could at least be a bit more considerate..."

Kagome shot back.

" You mean I don't know how she feels? Sango, the well that took me to _my _family is sealed! It may be forever! I never got a chance to say goodbye to mama or my brother _or _my grandpa! I feel so horrible knowing how they were expecting me to back by now and safe in my own era! I _know _Yoru lost her family, but what do we really know about her? Huh? "

Sango kept trying to reason with Kagome.

" Kagome, I'm sorry you can't get back through the well, really I am, but there's not alot we can do about it! I know it's hard for you, I know what it's like to lose your family! Believe me! But I know I've got Kohaku to take care of...and then there's Miroku, there's InuYasha and Shippo...there's you...you're like sister to me Kagome...I'd _never _leave you on your own Kagome...never. "

Kagome felt tears come down her face.

" But...you don't believe me about Yoru..."

Sango looked taken aback but didn't say anything in response to the implication. She didn't have to. Kagome could see it in her eyes...

Sango, her best friend and sister...

_...didn't _believe her.

Kagome hung her head low, allowing tears of frustration to fall. Sango was one of the only people, save maybe Kaede, that Kagome believed she could really open up to about her worries and feelings. Like true sisters always opened up to eachother. Sango _didn't _believe her...

Sango saw the tears falling from Kagome's eyes and attempted to hug her but Kagome sprinted off in the other direction, running behind the forest trees. Sango presumed she was heading for Goshinboku.

The demon slayer felt terrible. She knew that she _should _believe Kagome, but this was different. To her, this whole thing about Yoru being responsible for what had happened to InuYasha and Shippo came completely out of the blue. Though it was strange how Yoru would ask questions about Sango's, Kohaku's and Miroku's hard and sad past, none of them really thought much of it. Yoru had seemed so quiet and scared when they'd first met her, after saving her from that perculiar shadow demon. Sango had felt sympathy for her, the girl, like her and Kohaku, had lost her entire home, her village to a demon. She had no mother or father to look after her...she was only just Kagome's age after all.

Kagome...it did sort of seem like she was jumping to conclusions. But then again, what if Kagome _was _right about all this? It was a bit odd how Yoru was always disappearing all the time, but Sango just presumed she was off exploring the village. How could someone who had lost as much as Yoru had be so...as Kagome thought...untrustworthy?

As Sango thought it over, she found she wasn't sure what to believe anymore...

This young half miko demon she'd known for about a month?...

Or her best friend, her sister, her faithful companion who had always stuck by her through thick and thin...Kagome?

Now that Sango thought about it further, when _had _Kagome ever lied or mislead Sango? Or any of her friends? As unlike her as Kagome's behaviour had been recently, maybe...Kagome was right Yoru?

A hand clasped Sango's shoulder. Sango turned to see Miroku behind her.

" How's Yoru? " She asked the Monk.

" She has a slight bruise, but it's hardly anything to worry about, I guess it counts down to Yoru being part demon and miko...did you speak to lady Kagome? "

Sango felt terrible again, knowing that she'd only made it worse for Kagome now.

" Oh Miroku! " Sango yelled out, wrapping her arms around the Monk's neck, " I've only made it worse for her...she could tell..."

Miroku wrapped his own arms around Sango.

" Sango..what Kagome did to Yoru...it was unreasonable...but maybe we should all talk to Kagome? She's out friend, we should listen to what she thinks about Yoru. I know lady Kagome would never do something about this without good reason..."

" Miroku, she thinks Yoru is the cause of all this...do you believe her? "

Miroku sighed and placed his chin on Sango's forehead.

" Perhaps...we should wait until InuYasha and Shippo awaken? We can get some answers about all this from them both..."

Sango nodded in agreement.

What the pair didn't know, was that Kagome had been listening to them from behind the forest trees. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop...she'd just been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

So...although Miroku hadn't answered directly to Sango, he had more or less told Sango he didn't believe the young miko from the future either. If he had believed her, he would act upon it, he would put a stop to Yoru...he wouldn't wait until InuYasha and Shippo awoke.

Kagome felt even more alone...

Her best friend and sister didn't believe...her equally dear friend Miroku didn't believe her...

Two of the people she had been so sure would, or at least console her, make her feel better...

_**" They said they'd be there for you..."**_

Kagome did nothing to try and figure out who the sinister voice was. She felt so locked in her sadness...her friends didn't believe her...

Maybe...she was wrong about Yoru...

No! Kagome knew Yoru had something to do with all this. What about that time she collapsed in the well and it was sealed? Yoru had only had to look at her with those grey eyes...and Kagome had suddenly felt sick to the bone, terrified...

Then the well had been sealed mysteriously...

Her nightmares had gotten worse...

And when she had just started to feel happy again, when she had finally began to adapt to her new and perminant life in the fuedal era...

...Something just always had to go wrong again.

Kagome ran away from the still hugging couple, deeper and deeper into the forest. She would never leave her friends, wether they believed her or not, Kagome still cared for them. She loved her friends, they _were _like her family now.

And InuYasha...She would _never _leave him for anything, or anyone. She _loved him _with all her heart. She had promised him...

Kagome just needed to think for a little while. The miko approached the trunk of the sacred Goshinboku, where she'd found InuYasha slumped on the ground...where she'd met him for the first time, pinned there to the tree so long ago.

Kagome slumped against the tree trunk, sliding to the ground. She buried her head in her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs and closing her eyes, just wishing to shut herself away from the world, at least for a little while. It was times like this, that Kagome _truly _missed her mother.

She had always been able to comfort her at times as bad as this.

" Kagome? "

Kagome looked up through the darkness of the night to find none other than Kouga himself staring back at her, kneeling on one knee.

" Kagome? What's wrong? Did that mutt do something to you? "

Kagome shook her head violently. More tears fell down her face. Kouga hated seeing her like this. Like InuYasha, he wasn't all that brilliant with words of comfort...

" Kagome...please...don't cry, " Kouga pleaded with her, bringing her into a warm embrace.

Kagome was thankful for Kouga's kindness, though she couldn't help but wish InuYasha was here holding her right now instead of Kouga. InuYasha was the only one capable of really making her feel safe and protected.

_-Kaede's hut-_

InuYasha slowly began to awaken. Once on full alert, he looked wildly around the hut. No one but Shippo but could be seen. He jumped out of the futon he had been laying in and ran out of the hut.

" Kagome! Sango! Miroku! Kaede! Kohaku!...Kirara!? " No response.

_" Damnit...Where is everyone? "_

A scent suddenly caught his nose, it was mixed in with tears...

_" Kagome! "_

He sprinted off in the direction of Goshinboku.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So, what will happen when InuYasha sees Kouga comforting Kagome?? Hehe try and guess...**


	12. Kouga's kiss

**Yay! Exams are FINSHED!!! **

**Now for the next chapter, please, please review!**

**Kouga's kiss**

Kagome sat down on the ground, her arms wrapped loosely around Kouga's waist. She knew who she would rather have holding her, but she desperately needed someone to comfort her right now. She felt so lost, so sa and so alone. Her friends didn't believe her story about Yoru, InuYasha and Shippo were still unconscious, and Kagome couldn't go back to her time and see her mother...

She had no one else _to _turn to. At least she knew she could gain _some_ comfort from Kouga's embrace.

Kouga held the woman he loved as tightly as he could to him, and he felt overjoyed when she held him back. His heart broke when he'd seen how upset and broken she had looked before, and he only wanted her to feel better.

_" Maybe...I do have a chance against mutt face...maybe Kagome does see me as more than just a friend..."_

Kouga pulled back from the hug and looked deep into Kagome's eyes. It was amazing how wonderfully beautiful and cute Kagome could look while still feeling down. She looked even more lovely when she smiled...

Kouga leaned closer to her face.

Kagome was startled by Kouga's sudden movement. She tried to pull back a little.

_" What is Kouga doing? I'm glad he's here for me but this kind of 'comfort' wasn't what I had in mind! This isn't right! I don't love Kouga! I love---"_

Kagome could barely move in Kouga's strong grip as he took her by surprise and pressed his lips to hers.

_" Kouga! No! "_

" Ka--Kagome...? "

Kagome froze. That _hadn't _been Kouga's voice. She finally managed to rip free from Kouga's grasp. Her wide eyes looked round to meet the golden eyes of none other than InuYasha. The man she _truly _loved. Kagome's heart finally broke when she saw the heartbroken look in InuYasha's eyes. He just stood there, immobilised it seemed, unable to move, just staring at her and Kouga...

" Inu...Yasha? " Kagome reached a hand out to the half dog demon.

InuYasha closed his eyes and shook his head wildly, when he opened them, Kagome was horrified to see them so full anger...and pain.

Pain _she _herself had caused.

" So...this is where your heart truly belongs Kagome? " InuYasha barely managed to whisper, still staring at her.

Kouga stepped forward.

" Kagome _doesn't _want you any more mutt, she wants _me! "_

InuYasha stumbled backwards, nearly losing his footing. Kagome couldn't stand it.

" That's not true InuYasha! Please! You have to believe me! I love _you! _Only you! Don't you understand that InuYasha?! It's ALWAYS been you! Not Kouga! Not anyone but you! "

InuYasha spoke shakily.

" Why Kagome...Why did you kiss him? "

" I DIDN'T! KOUGA KISSED ME!! PLEASE BELIEVE ME! "

" ... "

Kouga looked hurt by her words, but suddenly realised they were true. Kagome had only ever saw him as a friend, never the way he saw her...

His love was one-sided. Kagome's heart forever belonged to InuYasha. Now, watching Kagome's fruther saddening face at InuYasha's apparent disbelief, he felt himself growing angry.

" OI! MUTT FACE! FORGET WHAT I SAID! KAGOME'S TELLING THE TRUTH!! _I_ KISSED _HER! _NOT THE OTHER WAY ROUND!! "

The Wolf Prince couldn't believe what he was saying to his arch rival.

InuYasha's hair covered his eyes. Just seeing Kouga holding Kagome like that...kissing the woman InuYasha loved more than anything...

InuYasha saw red.

The half demons claws grew large, purple stripes appeared on his cheeks, his eyes grew crimson.

" InuYasha! " Kagome screamed.

_" NO! Please no! " _

Kouga noticed the change in InuYasha scent and aura. He was totally unprepared when InuYasha jumped forward, slashing Kouga's chest. He yelled out in pain.

" No! InuYasha stop! " Kagome pleaded with him.

Kouga acted purely upon reflex, he swung his own claws forward and slashed InuYasha's stomach. The wound was deeper than intended. InuYasha reeled back, clutching his wound.

" INUYASHA! " Kagome yelled running forward to catch his body in her arms. She kneeled on the ground with InuYasha's head in her lap. She held his head in her arms tightly, tears pouring from her face and onto his cheeks.

InuYasha's eyes glowed with hurt from the wound. His eyes soon turned back to their original golden hue. He looked slowly up into the face of the woman who held him so closely. It pained him further to see she was crying.

Kouga stepped back, falling flat on his rear. He was in complete shock. He hadn't meant to hurt InuYasha like _this. _

InuYasha painfully brought his hand to Kagome's tear streaked face. He whispered to her.

" Kagome...do you really...not...l-love me?..."

Kagome cried harder. InuYasha was so badly hurt...would he be okay? He had to be!

" InuYasha you're such an IDIOT! I love you! Don't you realise that?! After all we've been through together?! I never left your side! Know why?! 'Cos I LOVE YOU! YOU! No one else! You got that you stupid, stupid man! How could you even think for one SECOND I'd choose someone else over you?! The ONLY one I love..."

Kagome continued to dry, and InuYasha felt his heart beat slow with relief. How could he have doubted Kagome? She really did love him...she didn't care what he was...didn't care that he was considred by many as the scum of the Earth...Kagome had always stuck by him...because she loved him...

And InuYasha loved Kagome. _So_ much...

With his last few ounces of strength, InuYasha leaned his head up to Kagome's face. She knew his intention and lowered her head towards his. Their lips were so close...

" Er-oof...! " Kagome suddenly made a small, barely audible groan, like she'd been pushed from behind. Her eyes widened considerably, before they glazed over in pain. Kagome fell forward onto InuYasha's lap.

" Ka...Kagome! " InuYasha yelped, the pain from his wound forgotten. Kagome had blood seeping through her yakuta, her eyes had closed.

" Kagome! " Kouga yelled, but he was held back when something dark and sinister wrapped their arms around him from behind. At the same time, an unknown force yanked InuYasha by his hair away from Kagome, holding him against Goshinboku. His wounded stomach burnt woth pain, but the half demon only had eyes for Kagome's limp form. He grew very angry when he saw Kagome being lifted into the air by another cloaked figure...a shadow demon...

InuYasha's eyes widened.

_" The same kind of demon that attacked Yoru! "_

Or...Had Yoru ever really been attacked at all?

" Ku Ku Ku..."

The cruel feminine laughter rang through InuYasha's white dog ears as a figure appeared floating in the air, next to the demon that carried Kagome bridal style.

InuYasha felt absolute fury fill him. He bared his fangs and growled like he never had before.

" Temper, temper half demon..."

" YORU! LET KAGOME GO! "

Yoru merely stiffled a laugh, her grey eyes flashing in the night sky dangerously. _Her _shadow demon merely tightened his hands on InuYasha's miko, its face unvisible.

" KAGOME! "

_" NO! I _**won't**_ let Yoru take her away from me! " _


	13. Secrets revealed

**Secrets revealed**

InuYasha struggled with all his might, trying so hard to brake free of the shadow demons' grasp that held him up against Goshinboku. He _wouldn't _let Yoru get away with this.

Yoru had never been their friend, InuYasha realised. The way she had tormented him about Kikyou and Kagome at this exact spot before...that shadowed figure...it had been working for Yoru! Yoru had something against them all, but InuYasha had no clue what that could possibly be.

It had _something _to do with him and Kagome, he knew. Otherwise, why would Yoru had tormented him like that? Why would Yoru be holding Kagome hostage like this? It couldn't be to just torment InuYasha...

InuYasha wanted answers. _Now._

That would have to wait for a little while though. He would get his answers when Kagome was safe and back with him, where she belonged.

To his left, Kouga was also struggling against another shadow demons' hold. It kept him forced up against the trunk of a tree, his arms pulled roughly behind his back. He was growling furiously, blaming himself for Kagome's current predicament. Why did he go and have to be such an idiot? Kissing Kagome...was what he had wanted...what he had always wanted...and now, because of that, Kagome was in mortal danger. InuYasha would have had no reason to doubt her loyalty...he wouldn't have become full demon temporarily...Kagome wouldn't have run to him...

From above the two struggling rivals, Yoru floated gracefully in the air, her black hair flowing around her face, her white kimono seemingly dancing with the wind. Yoru's strikingly grey eyes looked eager while they scanned InuYasha. She had no interest in the Wolf demon, only InuYasha at this point. She wanted to see what he would do...wanted to see him suffer.

Kagome bobbed up and down in Yoru's shadow demons' arms, the girl's own black hair flowing gently around her face, her arms dangling limply down her sides. While watching Kagome embrace InuYasha, Yoru had seen her chance to attack. Kagome was vulnerable, as was InuYasha. InuYasha's mind had been clogged with doubt of the Wolf demons' kiss, and Kagome's heart was as dark and saddened as much as Yoru needed it to be. It was the perfect time. She would fill out her father's last wish. Kagome _and _InuYasha would pay. It would be easy now...

Or at least, Yoru hoped it would.

Yoru couldn't help but shiver a little when InuYasha bared his teeth at her shadow demon and then roared up at her. The half demons' strength was not to be underestimated, Yoru knew, but it could still not match up to the awesome power Yoru held within her. The spritual powers of a miko...and the unbelievable strength of one the most powerful half demons to ever walk this earth.

" YORU YOU BITCH!! " Yoru heard InuYasha yell up to her. She met the half demons' furious gaze.

" Yes, InuYasha? " Yoru replied with her misty and mocking voice.

" You played us all for fools didn't you?! You never once saw us as anything but tools in some sort of sick and twisted plan did you?! It was all part of some god forsakened plot you had going wasn't it?! "

" Wow...You actaully got me InuYasha! "

" SHUT UP! We took you in! The villagers all accepted you as one of them! You were our friend! But this whole time...YOU WERE JUST PRETENDING!! "

" Ah...now I feel terrible...yes, I was just pretending...I had no other choice...I had to get close to you some way, it seemed like the perfect oportunity...I knew you were all to naive and kind hearted to ignore a young girl in danger...my shadow demon was ideal...the shadow demons' are at _my _command and willing to do whatever I tell them..."

" So that whole soppy story about your village being destroyed by that demon---! "

" ---was a lie? Yes. I had to do something to get close to you and Kagome..."

" What do you mean?! "

Yoru smirked to herself, before looking over at Kagome hagning in her shadow demons' arms.

" I have to say...that girl is smarter than I first believed her to be..."

" What?! "

" Kagome...she saw right through me from the beginning..."

" Huh?! " InuYasha thought to himself. " _What does that Yoru mean? Kagome would have said something..."_

" That pathetic human girl was to kind hearted however, she made herself believe that there was nothing to worry about around me...I had lost my family and home, she tried to convince herself that life was just difficult for me, that that was the only reason I acted strange sometimes...those talks with Miroku, Sango and Kohaku...I was just curious...just looking to fit in...

" Sometimes that girl _does_ have to good a heart for her own good..." Yoru concluded.

InuYasha began to growl more loudly.

Yoru began again.

" Still, Kagome found she could not deny that there was an...uneasy...presense around me...one she knew she recognised from somewhere..."

InuYasha's ears perked up.

" She did begin to grow suspiscious...she always seemed to feel uneasy in my presense...she found that whenever I was around...she felt unhappy...unsafe...she had every right to feel that way...I would watch her with antisipation as Kagome's heart grew darker, full of more pain and sorrow...InuYasha? Can you not thinks what happened when I first came to you? "

InuYasha thought. _" The well sealed! Kagome was so sad...It...It was Yoru! "_

InuYasha roared.

" IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT?! YOU SEALED THE WELL SO KAGOME COULDN'T GET BACK THROUGH!! "

" Correct. I knew she would be deeply saddened by the event that apparently happened without reason...All I had to do was tamper with the time stream a little, and the well would remain forever sealed...After that, it was just one event after another that further darkened Kagome's heart...Shippo nearly drowning..._you..._her friends disbelief in her...and finally, _your _own doubt of her loyalty when that Wolf demon kissed her...I must admit, that was just an added bonus..."

InuYasha knew it all now. Yoru had been responsible for Shippo's 'accident', and Yoru had tormented InuYasha, and Kagome had then been the one to find him in such a state...but wait...what about the nightmares?

" Were you the reason behind Kagome's nightmares to?! "

" No, for that InuYasha, I must say I carry no doing with...those were caused by another evil force...the same force that _created _me...the same force I am here to avenge..."

" _Avenge?! "_

" I am here to avenge my father's death...the one that young miko of yours practically ruined before you and her both destroyed him for good..."

InuYasha's eyes widened, as did Kouga's. Yoru's grey eyes were of that of a demon..._" Does she...could she possibly be---? "_

Yoru saw the shock in InuYasha's golden eyes. She smirked.

" Yes InuYasha. I am Naraku's final offspring, I am his _daughter..." _ (A/N: Dun Dun Dun!)

InuYasha's veins burnt with unkept fury. His claws dug into his palms. His eyes momentarily turned red. How could he have so stupid and blind before? How could he have not see this comming? He was supposed to protect Kagome! And now, because of he _had _been so blind, Kagome was is danger of being...

InuYasha didn't want to finsih that thought. All he knew was that he was going to do _everything _in his power to save Kagome. He _wouldn't _let someone take her from him again!

_**Flashback**_

_**InuYasha thought back to that horrible day, the day he had lost the most important thing to him.**_

_**Kagome.**_

_**He missed her so much. He missed her laugh, her smile, her warm touch, her scent, her voice, even her sit commands. The rosary around his neck was the only thing he had left of Kagome, that and her red neck tie she had worn. InuYasha thought back...**_

_**Her neck tie.**_

_**It had been the only thing they had been able to recover of Kagome. It was battered, ripped and covered in a small amount of blood, which InuYasha had recognised as Kagome's. He hadn't been able to save her, only watch helplessly as Naraku pierced her chest, sending her over the cliff to her doom. He lost all feeling in his body when he saw her fall, he could only yell out her name at the top of his lungs.**_

_**Naraku had chosen to flee with his injuries inflicted upon him by Kagome and the jewell. InuYasha and his friends hadn't cared though, the only thing on their minds had been Kagome.**_

_**As soon as the energy subduing them had passed, InuYasha had lept to the edge of the cliff at lightning speed, calling out Kagome's name as he made his way to the ground far below. Sango, Miroku and Shippo had taken to the air on Kirara, flying down to the river below and following it along, hoping to find some trace of Kagome. They searched well into the next day, refusing to give up. Exhaustion had taken its toll though, and regretfully, they had been forced to stop to rest. The true realisation about Kagome had started to sink in. No human could have survived such a fall, it was too far, too steep...**_

_**InuYasha had refused to stop searching though. He went on for days looking for her. He didn't want it to be like Kikyou, he didn't want to loose Kagome to. He had been angry at his friends for giving up so soon, and took his temper out on the surrounding trees and wildlife, leaving a steady path of destruction in his wake. On the forth day of searching, InuYasha had come across Kagome's neck tie. The horrible reality of the situation hit him hard just then, and he fell to his knees in overwhelming grief, tightly clutching her tie in his hand. He pounded the ground with his fist until it bled, all the while howling in anguish. His friends didn't think they'd ever heard such a saddening cry.**_

_**InuYasha always kept her tie with him now.**_

_**InuYasha had had to be the one to tell Kagome's family back in her time, being the only one left now who could travel between the two worlds. He'd done his best to forget how badly her family had taken it. He hadn't been back to them since, knowing they despised him now.**_

_**For months now, InuYasha had only kept one thing in his mind.**_

_**" Naraku, you WILL pay, you WILL pay for what you've taken from me! YOU WON'T EVER TAKE SOMEONE ELSE FROM ME AGAIN!! MARK MY WORDS!! "**_

_**End Flashback**_

" YORU! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU _WON'T _WIN! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!! I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT KAGOME! NO ONE IS _**EVER **_TAKING HER AWAY FROM ME AGAIN! YOU GOT THAT YOU CURSED BITCH?! NO ONE! NOT THE LIKES OF YOU! YOU'RE ALL TWISTED AND FULL OF HATRED FOR THE PEOPLE THAT KILLED ONE OF THE FOULEST GOD DAMNED BASTARDS TO EVER WALK THIS EARTH!! YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE THE AIR YOU BREATHE!!! "

" Wow...harsh words InuYasha..." Yoru whimpered in false hurt.

Kouga piped in.

" For once, I'm agreeing with mutt face! You DARE hurt Kagome and you'll wish you'd never been born! "

Yoru scoffed.

" You must be Kouga, my father had conflicts with you before I believe, but compared to the hatres I feel for InuYasha and this young miko from the future, you mean nothing..."

Kouga retorted.

" Who in their right mind would ever mate with that filthy bastard Naraku anyway?! "

Yoru's eyes narrowed slightly, and InuYasha and Kouga were both surprised to see a faint look of sadness on Yoru's face. They didn't really care though.

" Hmm...I mentioned to InuYasha and his friends that my father was a half demon, Naraku, I also said that my mother was a _miko..._"

InuYasha looked taken aback. A miko? Naraku had hated mikos...Kikyou had been living _dead _proof of that...why would he ever even touch a miko? He had been disgusted by them...let alone _mate _with one...

And no pure miko would ever be with one as tainted as Naraku. No one would.

Yoru chirped back in.

" Yes while you're running this information round inside your thick heads, I had better be going, I do have a _job _to complete..." Yoru said slyly, her demon servant effectively jogging Kagome in InuYasha's direction.

" InuYasha...do try and get that wound in your stomach fixed up...it would only cause Kagome more suffering to know you had bled to death.."

Yoru and her demon servant began to slowly fade with Kagome in the air.

" NO!! " InuYasha roared into the heavens, his futile attempts to escape the shadow demons' grasp only suceeding in opening his wound from kouga further. He didn't care about what happened to him though. Yoru was bent on revenge.

She was going to _**kill**_Kagome.


	14. Father's Wish

**Okay, I'd just like to say thankyou to everyone that has reviewed this story, or any of my stories. THANKYOU!**

**I would also like to say that in this chapter, the connection between Yoru and Kagome is finally revealed. Enjoy!**

**Father's Wish**

Sango and Miroku had made there way back to Kaede's village to find InuYasha was no longer laying asleep on his futon. Kohaku had been asleep and hadn't seen anything. They immediately searched for Kaede, who should have been tending to Yoru still.

What they found hadn't been what they had expected. Kaede was laying sprawled out across the ground, a deep slash penetrating her arm, which she clutched to her chest desperately.

" Kaede! " " Lady Kaede! " Miroku, Sango and Kohaku ran forward to help the elderly miko.

" Kaede what happened?! " Sango asked as she gently bandaged up the miko's wound. Kaede was panting heavily, still in apparent shock. She managed to calm down a little though, at least enough to breathe out the name of her attacker.

" Yo...Yoru...Yoru...she---she attacked me from behind..."

Miroku and Sango froze.

Yoru? _Yoru _had attacked Kaede? But...how was that possible?Yoru would never...

Kagome's certainty that Yoru was indeed untrustworthy suddenly came into Sango's mind. Could...could Kagome really have been right?

But just because Kaede said that Yoru had attacked her, didn't make it true. Kaede could have mistakened her for someone else, right?...

Miroku suddenly felt something. Yoru's aura. It was mixed in with something he had never felt around her before though. It was something...eager...Yoru had been eager to do something...sinister...what?

The Monk looked into Kaede's aging eyes. They looked afraid, alert and pained. Miroku asked one last time.

" Lady Kaede, are you sure it was Yoru? "

Kaede closed her eyes gravely, before opening them again and looking directly at Miroku, Sango and Kohaku.

" I am positive, Yoru attacked me from the behind...I saw it even with these old eyes...ye must believe me...I think...I think Kagome is in danger..."

Before the group could even contemplate this, they heard a scream of fury from deep within the forest of InuYasha.

**" NO!!! "**

It was the half demon himself.

The group wasted no time. Sango and Kohaku set off on Kirara while Kohaku stayed behind with Kaede. Sango didn't want Kohaku comming with them this time. She had lost her brother once, she didn't want to loose him again. Besides, if something could make _InuYasha_ yell out like that...it would have to have been dangerous.

Miroku and Sango soared across the sky, finally comming to land a few feet from InuYasha and Goshinboku. They were surprised to see Kouga there aswell.

Sango saw that InuYasha was being held back by the exact same demon that had attacked Yoru before! How had it survived? Had it come back to kill Yoru?

Or...had Yoru ever really been in danger before at all?

Sango shook her head and launched her boomerang.

" HIRAIKOTSU!! "

The giant bone boomerang sliced through the demon, who let go of its hold on InuYasha. Sango sent her weapon in Kouga's direction and the same thing followed. The demons hadn't been destroyed though. They were slowly rebuilding their broken bodies and rising again.

" Kagome's arrow destroyed it before! " Miroku yelled.

_**" Only light can defeat dark..."**_

Miroku through is ofuda at both shadow demons.

" SACRED SUTRAS! "

The demons howled in pain before dispersing.

Sango and Miroku ran to InuYasha and Kouga.

" InuYasha! Kouga! Are you two alright?! "

InuYasha rose slowly, clutching his wounded stomach. He spat out blood.

" Ka---gome---Yo--Yoru---"

InuYasha was hit with another wave of pain from the wound. Sango immediately set to bandaging him up. Kouga didn't speak at all, hoping for soomthing to go unoticed.

To Kouga's despair, Miroku noticed that certain something.

_" InuYasha's wound...it was caused by Kouga's claws..."_

Miroku could see how ashamed of himself Kouga looked, and so decided to drop the matter. InuYasha would pound him enough later on...

InuYasha truthfully didn't give a damn about the Wolf Prince however. As soon as Sango had finshed wrapping him up and when the blood had been drained from his mouth, InuYasha sprung to action.

Before any of his friends could stop him, InuYasha had leapt into the air, leaving his bloodied and torn haori behind. Sango picked it up and yelled to him.

" InuYasha come back! You could get hurt with that wound! " InuYasha was already gone though, seemingly chasing frantically after something unknown to the rest of them.

" Yoru..."

Miroku and Sango whirled round to face Kouga, who had spoken.

" What? "

Kouga lifted his head to look at them with his sad and ashamed turquoise eyes.

" Yoru...she and her cursed shadow demons...they took Kagome...Yoru...she..." Kouga regained himself.

" Yoru is going to kill Kagome. "

The Monk and the demon slayer froze completely. Kagome...Yoru was going to kill Kagome?

Sango wildly turned and looked in the direction InuYasha had sped off in.

" InuYasha must have gone after Kagome! " Sango declared, knowing all to well she was stating the obvious, but was beyond caring.

_" I...I didn't believe Kagome...and now, my actions may cost Kagome her life..."_

Sango wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes. She clutched InuYasha's ruined haori tightly.

_" Hold on Kagome! We're comming! "_

_-with Kagome-_

Kagome awoke to a searing pain in her back. She reached round to find blood on her hand. Her blood.

_" No wonder it hurts so much..."_

Kagome slowly and painfully lifted herself from the stone cold ground. She studied her surroundings.

She must have been on a mountain somewhere. Tall walls of grey rock surrounded her, stones dotted the floor. It was night still, Kagome noticed. The night air was cold and piercing to Kagome's skin. She must have been pretty high up on this mountain.

_" I remember InuYasha and Kouga fighting...me running to InuYasha...holding him...and then a horrible pain in my back..."_

Wait.

_" InuYasha! "_

InuYasha had been hurt! He was wounded back at Goshinboku! Kagome had to get to him! But...as far as she could tell, Kagome was no where near Goshinboku.

" You have awakened I see, lady Kagome... "

Kagome froze. No...she couldn't be alone here with her! Anyone but her!

Kagome turned round slowly, preying she hadn just heard a trick of the wind. No such luck.

Yoru was standing behind her, resting a hand on her hip, a cruel smile on her face. An army of shadow demons' stood behind her, ready to protect their master.

Kagome realized it had to have been Yoru who had attacked her. That meant she had crossed paths with InuYasha!

" Yoru..." Kagome spat as coldly as she could.

" Where is InuYasha? "

Yoru scoffed.

" You worry about that half demon even now? Now, when you are in so much danger? "

Kagome looked frightened for a second.

" What do you mean danger? "

Yoru smirked.

" I am going to kill you...

...just like I did InuYasha."

Kagome's heart stopped.

No...InuYasha wasn't dead...in bad shape...but not dead! He couldn't be!

" Nice try Yoru, but why would I ever believe the likes of you? "

" I speak the truth Kagome, your InuYasha is dead. Dead. Gone from this world and moving on to the next with his beloved Kikyou..."

" SHUT UP! "

Kagome felt so angry. She _knew _she had been right about Yoru! Yoru was responsible for everything! Everything her and friends had suffered since Kagome had first came back through the well. She was lying about InuYasha. Kagome felt it. InuYasha _wasn't _dead.

Yoru could see her trick wasn't working on Kagome.

Yoru's eyes narrowed. Wind blew around her and tossed her hair up high in the air. She glowed a dark purple.

Kagome recognised the colour now. It was the colour of _miasma..._

_Naraku's _miasma.

Suddenly, everything around Kagome vanished into darkness. All that was left was her and a still glowing Yoru. Yoru spoke out to her.

" Watch Kagome...see the origin of my creation..."

A great white sheet consumed Kagome and Yoru.

When it had disappeared, Kagome was terrified to meet the eyes of none other than Naraku looking at her.

Kagome would have screamed, but no sound came out. What was going on? Naraku was dead...

Said half demon spoke.

He wasn't speaking to Kagome though, he was chanting something to himself it seemed. Kagome looked at the room she found herself in. Naraku didn't seem to have noticed her. He _couldn't _see her. This was just some kind of memory...an illusion.

Something suddenly caught Kagome's eyes. Lying hidden behind Naraku was a body. The person's chest was rising and falling, signifying the person was indeed still alive. The person was layed out straight on a wooden table behind Naraku. They were wearing miko gabs, protected with blue body armour and a silver like crown on top of their head. In the centre of the crown was half of what looked like a dark pink, tainted, glowing jewell...

Half of the shikon jewell...

The midnight hair...

Kagome sucked in her breath as she realized who it was laying before Naraku.

_" Me...That's me! When Naraku had control of me! " _

Naraku took a dagger from the side of the table next to the unconscious Kagome. He dug it into his palm so a thin line of blood escaped. He collected the boold in a small flask. He turned to Kagome's body, and the Kagome watching from behind was disturbed to see Naraku drag the dagger into the sleeping Kagome's own palm.

_" What is he doing? " _Kagome pondered, as she absentmindedly felt her palm.

Naraku collected some of her blood also and then mixed it with his own. He began chanting again, and the pure and tainted blood began to glow. It started to pulse violently. Naraku poured the mixed blood onto the floor and it glowed more vibrantly. The glow from the blood rose upwards from the floor, morphing into the outline shape of a human. The glow disappeared leaving the form of a human girl standing naked before Naraku.

_" Yoru! " _Kagome realized. She felt her heart beat fast with sudden fear. _" Yoru was...me...she was---"_

Yoru opened her grey eyes for the first time. Her half opened grey eyes carried a glazed over look, and they bore a striking resemblance to Naraku's eyes. Though...Yoru's physical appearence bore more resemblance to...

_" Me...Yoru looks quite similar to __**me**__...it's not evidently clear...but the resemblance is still there...I knew it when I first met Yoru! I knew those eyes looked familiar! "_

Naraku ordered his human servants to cloth Yoru. They did as instructed, stepping out of their petrified trance. They dressed Yoru in that white kimono that was decorated with purple lilly flowers. Kagome now listened as Naraku spoke to the newly created Yoru.

" Listen to me. Your name is Yoru, you have been created from my, Naraku's, very blood. You are my _daughter_..."

Kagome gasped. _" His daughter? "_

" You are the result of a rare but powerful blood mix, that of a half demon and miko, this miko to be precise, " Naraku motioned to Kagome's still form., " She, is a part of you, as you are a part of her...you share a special...a mother and daughter blood bond...but you will live to _hate _eachother one day..."

Kagome felt completely numb. The colour had drained from her face. She looked like death itself.

_" Yoru is my...my...daughter? "_

Kagome's heart had stopped beating altogether. This couldn't be right! This was impossible! She would remember something like this happening! But then Kagome had been unconscious at the time...No! Kagome was only a teenaged junior high school student! She'd only just turned sixteen! She _couldn't _be Yoru's mother...the mother of someone like Yoru...she just couldn't be!

Yoru didn't move. She held such a dull and vacant expression. Her grey eyes almost looked sad...To Kagome, they held a similar expression to that of which Kikyou herself had carried when she had first been resurected by Urasue. Kagome felt a pang from deep within her heart.

_" What was that? " _Kagome thought as she clutched her heart.

Naraku continued.

" Yoru, I am about to enter a battle that may or may not see me as the victor, mission to complete the Shikon-no-tama and make it my own...If I am to die, my powers will immediately be drawn into you. _You _will possess all my power. You already possess those of this miko. If I do perish, I will have only one wish for you..."

Kagome listened intently once more.

" Kill the miko. _**Kill **_your blood bonded mother Yoru. She is the only one with the power to totally purify me, and if she gets the chance, she will. If that is to happen, I want you to rid the world of this wretched miko once and for all. Carry out my quest for ultimate power...don't let my death be in vain...make the miko suffer before you kill her...fill her heart with darkness...make her _**suffer...**_

" If I am to die, you will also inherit all of my past memories, you will know your foes well...mostly those also close to this miko...It would be dying wish...kill the miko, and make her friends suffer..."

Kagome watched as Yoru whispered a single word. " Mother..."

It was barely audible, but Kagome heard it all the same.

Naraku didn't seem to have heard.

" If my death should occur, your life will ignite, " Naraku said finally, as he wlked to to the sleeping Kagome and placed a bony finger on the jewell in her forehead. The girl finally awoke, now under Naraku's control and about to have a brief encounter with InuYasha high up in the castle elsewhere. Kagome stood beside Yoru, her dull eyes distant and emotionless.

Kagome thought to herself.

_" Even __**I **__would admit I look quite a bit like Kikyou there...expression wise at least..."_

Naraku shot forward a tentacle without warning, which sliced the throats of all of Naraku's human servants in one slash. The bodies fell to the floor, blood covering Naraku's feet. Naraku merely scoffed cruely and took a sword from on the wooden table next to him and placed it into the controlled Kagome's sheath. Naraku then ordered Kagome to walk out of the room with him, leaving Yoru behind. Kagome couldn't _**help **_but feel a pang of sympathy for Yoru, as the newly born girl whispered out the same word again.

" Mother..."

The room, and all of its surroundings disappeared, leaving Kagome facing the present day Yoru once more, the glow that had been around her now vanishing.

Kagome fell to her knees, still in shock at what she had discovered.

Yoru's eyes were covered by her hair as she spoke coldly to Kagome.

" Now do you see? Now do you see why you felt so uneasy around me? Why I appeared so familiar? Something you couldn't quite put your little finger on..."

Kagome felt a single tear run down her cheek. At the same time, a single tear ran down Yoru's. It happened so quickly, it was almost as if it hadn't happened at all.

" Do you now see me for what I am, _**mother? **_" Yoru asked in a taunting tone.

" Naraku, my father, took some of yours and his blood, combining them to create me with an ancient spell similar of that that helped bring Kikyou back for the first time...

" It was his dying wish to see you and your friends suffer, to see you _die..._

" And...blood bonded or not, mother or no mother...I am going to forfill my father's wish..."

Kagome looked up in fear as Yoru approached her. All previous sympathy Kagome had had for the girl was gone. Kagome couldn't defend herself, she didn't have her bow and arrows...

Yoru reached her hand out and summoned a makeshift sword, and bow and quiver being held by her shadow demon servants.

**" I, am going to kill you once and for all, as was father's will..."**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So, what did you think? Tell all! Thanks. **


	15. Sango's sacrifice and Miroku's feelings

**Sorry I haven't updated all week, there's no real reason I just havevn't gotten round to it until now. **

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter! R&R! **

**Sango's sacrifice and Miroku's feelings**

Kagome backed as far away from Yoru as she could. Yoru was going to kill her. Yoru _hated _her. Now that Kagome knew the truth, Yoru seemed to hate her even more. Kagome found it hard to even look Yoru in the eye. 

_Yoru was...her __**daughter**_

Okay, it felt wierd saying _that._ She guessed mother was the only technical term Kagome could give about her connection with Yoru. Kagome's blood ran through Yoru's veins, the very blood, along with Naraku's, that had created her. Yoru's body had been formed from a mix of pure and tainted blood. Kagome's and Naraku's.

Kagome should have known Naraku would try something like this...

Not _this _exactly but still...

That half demon wouldn't go down without one final backup plan...

His plan was _**Yoru...**_

Kagome couldn't help it. She knew she should be terrified by the way Yoru was coming at her with her sword, her shadow demons' holding a makeshift bow and arrows, ready and poised. But still, Kagome just couldn't feel angry or scared of Yoru anymore...

When she had witnessed Yoru's creation, she'd seen the way Yoru's blank face had first looked upon Naraku. Her grey eyes had been hazy, unsure, as if her mind and soul were completely oblivious to the world she'd been brought into. Kagome wondered if Yoru had really known the difference from good and bad at the time. She simply followed Naraku's orders. They really were the only she actually _had _to follow at the time. Naraku himself had said that if he died, his memories, past experiences and feelings would be passed onto her. His hate for InuYasha, Kagome and everyone who had ever been an obstacle in his life...all those feelings were passed on to Yoru when he died. In a way, Yoru hadn't really had a choice in the matter...

Yoru's life had been planned out for her. Hate for Kagome and her friends was all she knew. To avenge Naraku, her blood bonded _father, _was all Yoru knew. Naraku's memory of Kagome killing Naraku, was all Yoru could contemplate...Naraku's tainted heart and hatred was what drove her heart. She knew nothing else.

" You _will _pay Kagome. You _will _pay for Naraku's death. I don't give a damn if we're blood related or anything...I just want to see you dead...to see your friends suffer like they did before when they believed you had died...only this time you **won't **be coming back to them again..." Yoru hissed at Kagome as she continued to come forward at the young miko, slowly and almost tauntingly, as if she were daring Kagome to try and run away or defend herself.

Kagome back into the cliffs edge. There _was _no escape. Yoru had her trapped. Any moment now, Yoru would plunge that sword through her...watch in victory as Kagome took her last breath.

Trying to reason with Yoru wouldn't work, Kagome knew. Yoru's heart was so filled with hatred and lust for revenge...

She couldn't possibly feel anything else. No other emotion but hate. Right?

Kagome sunk low against the cliffs edge, trying to make herself as small as possible. She still couldn't look Yoru in the eye. Maybe it was partly fear, but she knew it was mainly because she knew that Yoru...was like her own flesh and blood. Yoru was _created _from her own blood.

It made Kagome feel sick to think about it. To know that something so full of hate could be formed from her own blood. But, even with that knowledge, Kagome knew it wasn't Yoru's fault. Naraku hadn't given Yoru a choice in life...

He did it for her. 

Yoru's grey and hate filled eyes glared at Kagome as her arms brought the sword high above her head. She was prepared to finsh off Kagome without a second thought. Nothing would stand in her way. _Nothing._

Kagome shut her eyes as tight as she could as she heard the sword swing down through the mountain air. In not even seconds, her life would end...

At least it would be quick.

_-with Sango, Miroku and InuYasha-_

Sango and Miroku flew on Kirara's back, following InuYasha's trail of dust towards the great cloud covered mountain. He claimed to have both Kagome's and Yoru's scent. He was fixed on getting to Kagome. Nothing could stop him now. 

Behind Sango and Miroku, Kouga raced with them at a constant speed. He _would _help save Kagome. Wether Kagome loved him or not, Kouga still loved her. He would be damned if he were to ignore her when she was in danger, and he wouldn't let that dog turd tell him otherwise. Lucky for him, said half demon seemed all to focused on finding Kagome at this point to really care.

Sango looked out towards the great mountain they were all heading for. She felt terrible.

_" Kagome...will you ever forgive me? I'm supposed to be your friend...you're like a sister to me...you've always been there for me, for all of us..."_

Sango closed her eyes.

_" ...And I let you down when you needed __**me**__ to be there for __**you**__..."_

Miroku seemed to sense her distress. He placed a comforting hand in the exterminator's shoulder, squeezing it gently. 

_" I know how you feel..." _Miroku seemed to say.

_" But Kagome could never hate you. Never. She cares for you like you do her Sango, she'll always forgive you..."_

Sango sighed.

_" Miroku..."_

How did he always know what to say? When he wasn't being a pervert and groping her and other numerous women, he really could be quite the gentleman...he could be so very caring and considerate. 

As much as Sango had once denied it, there was no use denying it now...

Sango _loved _Miroku. 

Sango placed her hand on top of Miroku's. She knew he must be feeling a similar guilt to that that Sango was feeling. He cared for Kagome like Sango did. She was a dear friend to him. Sango wanted him to gain the same comfort from her touch that she had gained from his. 

Satisfied she had got her silent message of comfort across to Miroku, the exterminator turned her focus back to the mountain, following in InuYasha's wake.

_-Kagome and Yoru-_

Kagome had closed her eyes tightly, awaiting the death blow. 

But it never came. 

Kagome took a moments hesitation but finally looked up to see why the sword hadn't touched her. 

Kagome gasped slightly and cocked an eyebrow in confusement. 

Yoru stood over her. The sword she held had been brought about half way down to Kagome's torso, but it now held completely still in Yoru's grasp.

_" Damn...why do my human emotions have to play out now? "_

Yoru inwardly cursed. She was having an on going battle with her conscience. Part of Yoru's soul _hated _Kagome. That was the feeling she had inherited from Naraku. But...the other part of her soul just couldn't hurt the young miko before her...

She...the very woman she was born to hate...

was her _mother..._

If that was how you put it.

But she doubted Kagome cared. Kagome hated her. Yoru knew she hated Kagome too. 

But the human and miko blood that she had recieved from Kagome...the blood Naraku's hatred should have tainted...

...was slowly purifying his. She felt...emotions of regret for what she was doing. 

Kagome had actually been the first person Yoru had layed eyes on when she had first been created, not Naraku. Yoru could remember instantly feeling some sort of connection with Kagome, one she knew the truth behind now. But when she'd inherited Naraku's hatred for her and her friends, that connection had almost been broken completely. All those times it had seemed Kagome didn't trust her...it had hurt Yoru somewhere deep inside of her...

..._this_ was why. 

Despite her massive hate for Kagome, Yoru still had a small part of her that actually cared for the miko's well being. It couldn't be helped. It was almost like a side effect from the blood bond. That and the feelings of love and compassion that she had inherited a small portion of from Kagome herself.

Kagome continued to look up at Yoru from her spot on the cold ground. She saw Yoru's hesitation. Everytime Yoru tried to plunge her sword down again, she would just stop it in mid air. What was going on? Was that...was that regret in Yoru's eyes? 

Yoru still stood above her, seemingly imobolised. Kagome hesitantly reached a hand out to Yoru, but instantly drew it back when the young half demomess visably flinched.

" Yoru? " Kagome asked slowly. Shadows covered Yoru's eyes, her black hair fell around her face in fine whisps. Suddenly, Yoru's eyes came resurfaced.

" No. I will NOT let these disgusting human emotions het the better of me! You WILL die by MY hand! " Yoru declared as she drew the sword back once more, determination now in her grey pools. 

Once more, Kagome closed her eyes and covered her head with her arms in a feeble attempt to protect herself. 

" KAGOME! " 

Before Kagome could react she found herself lifted into a pair of strong arms that took her far from Yoru's reach. The arms cradled her tightly and protectively against a warm chest of red cloth. Kagome dared to open her eyes and look up into the golden eyes of the man she truly loved.

" InuYasha..." 

InuYasha took a moment to look over Kagome. A horrible clenching feeling formed in the back of his throat. If he had been just seconds later, Yoru would have been able to kill Kagome. When he'd seen Yoru standing over her like that, his heart had beated twice as fast as it normally did and he'd felt adrenaline pump through his body. His entire being had been focused on reaching Kagome before Yoru could hurt her. He felt his body sag a little in relief.

InuYasha landed gracefully on the ground, a far distance from Yoru. Before Kagome could utter a single word, the half dog demon had her wrapped in a tight embrace, the long billowing red sleeves of his haori covering her small frame. He burried his nose deep into her hair, exhaling her sweet scent. He had been absolutely terrified. He truly thought he had lost Kagome that time. Just seconds later and...

Kagome wasn't sure what was going on. One minute, she'd been sitting on the ground fearing for her life, the next she had been lifted into the arms of InuYasha who was now hugging her with all his might. Kagome took a few seconds to find herself before she wrapped the half demon into a tight embrace of her own. She remembered Yoru's cruel words, the way she'd tried to convince her InuYasha was dead...

She _knew _Yoru had been lying. InuYasha was safe.

_" Thank goodness..." _ Kagome thought inwardly, sighing in her own relief.

" Kagome! " 

Kagome gently pulled herself out of InuYasha's embrace, and was surprised to find herself pulled into a warm hug from Sango. She was also surprised to feel Sango's warm tears soaking her yakuta. 

" Kagome...Kagome I'm so sorry I didn't believe you...please...please forgive me I beg of you..." Sango pleaded with her.

Kagome's own eyes became watery and she returned Sango's hug. She spoke softly to her best friend.

" Sango...please don't cry, and don't worry about before...I was acting a little irrationly...there's nothing you need to be sorry for, nothing...but if it helps, I do forgive you, I'd always forgive you...but, can you forgive me for yelling at you like that? " 

Sango smiled. She still felt guilty about the whole thing, but at least she had Kagome's forgiveness, though Kagome had insisted there was nothing for her to apologise for. Sango still felt unworthy of her forgiveness though. To think, now Kagome was asking for _Sango's _forgiveness for a simple act of yelling at her. That had been nothing compared to what she had done. Or at least, that was how the demon slayer saw it.

Miroku came up to Kagome when Sango had given her her forgiveness and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

" I believe I am also in need of some forgiveness lady Kagome, will you accept my apology? " The Monk asked.

Kagome smiled at the Monk before jumping forward and wrapping her arms loosely around Miroku's neck in silent forgiveness. Of course Kagome would always forgive her friends. They were like her family, she couldn't live without them. She cared about them all so much. She was just glad they were all back together. She gave a small smile to Kouga as he came up to her and pulled her hands into his, asking her for his own forgiveness. After glaring down the rising growl from InuYasha Kagome gladly gave the Wolf demon what he asked of her.

Happiness of course, never lasts. At least not for the moment.

" YOU INSOLENT HALF BREED! " 

The entire group whirled forward to meet the furious grey eyes of Yoru, her shadow demons floating gracefully in the air behind and infront of her, prepared to protect their mistress. InuYasha immediately stepped infront of Kagome, Tetsusaiga drawn and ready to protect her.

Sango's fingers tightened on Hiraikotsu's silk handle. Yoru wouldn't get away with doing this to her friends and Kagome. Never.

At the same time, Miroku readied his ofuda and Kirara stood ready beside Sango. Kouga stood next to Miroku, poised in battle position and ready to fight. 

" Ku Ku Ku...How pathetic...have you all come back to save your little friend? " Yoru taunted.

" Shut up! " InuYasha growled at her, " I WON'T let you get away with trying to kill Kagome! "

" Heh! Human hearts truly are weak, half demon or not, " Yoru declared, attempting to anger InuYasha.

" I've just about had enough of you Yoru! You've hurt Shippo and Kaede, you've tormented me, and you tried to kill Kagome! You ARE going to pay! " 

" Heh! Just try to make me InuYasha! " 

Yoru sent her demons forward as they penetrated the group. Sango rode Kirara, thowing her boomerang at the demons, trying to ward them away. Miroku leapt forward and cast his ofuda, managing to destroy some of them. Kouga fought with his claws, amiming and thrashing in all directions while InuYasha stood with Kagome behind him, using the wind scar if necessary.

Yoru had only one objective. She was still bent on avenging Naraku, and now even more angry that she hadn't been able to finish off Kagome when she'd had the chance. Now, the only thing that stood in Yoru's way of getting to Kagome was InuYasha. Their friends would try to stop her, Yoru knew, but they weren't nearly as strong in strength as InuYasha was. They wouldn't be much of a problem. Or at least, Yoru thought. 

While her shadow demons kept InuYasha and Kagome's friends out of the way, Yoru came at them with a full attack with her sword. She swiped and swiped at the Tetsusaiga, but InuYasha managed to block every attack. 

" You bitch! " InuYasha continued to growl, " I'm gonna rip you to shreds for what you've done! For what you are! A filthy spawn of that bastard Naraku! " 

" Ooohh InuYasha! That was a little harsh don't you think? I mean, I am half demon like you, my father may have been a half demon himself, but my mother was _all _miko, a human. My father detested her, as do I, but her blood was needed to give me life _and _the strength of both a demon and the extraordinary power of a priestess! " 

" KEH! I'll say if I'm being to insulting! I felt sorry for you! You were a half demon like me, shunned from the world and your only family killed, but it was all lies! You were just some back up plan of Naraku's sent to finsh off what he started, the way he wanted it to finish! I still can't believe any miko would want to mate with the likes of him! "

Yoru smiled inwardly. Kagome hated the sneer that had come onto her face, the teasing look in her grey eyes. Would Yoru tell of their _connection_?

" You mean...why would _Kagome _want to? " 

InuYasha's eyes widened, as did everyone else's on the battle field, as they all stopped dead in their tracks at what Yoru had said. 

InuYasha's eyes narrowed.

" Just what are you trying to say! Kagome would NEVER do something like that! Never! Don't you _**ever **_try and dishonour her name with lies like that! " 

Kagome felt incredibly small and ashamed with herself. She hadn't willingly allowed Naraku to take her blood. Hec! She had been unconscious at the time!

" If only you knew InuYasha...Still, I never said Kagome willingly submitted to what Naraku wanted..."

" SHUT UP! " InuYasha bellowed as he saw red once more. It couldn't be true! There was no way Kagome would have...but...when could it have happened anyway! InuYasha hadn't left her side since---!

InuYasha's face turned white. Kagome _had _been alone with Naraku once before, back at his temporary castle with those humans. Naraku had brought Kagome under his control somehow, claiming it had been quite a struggle...maybe, while he had been alone with her...

InuYasha's eyes turned demon red for a second. 

The half demon whirled round to face Kagome, who had tears in her eyes now. InuYasha saw the very horrifying truth there in her brown pools. He growled.

" Why didn't you ever tell me Kagome! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING! DO YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL KNOWING I LET THAT BASTARD GET AWAY WITH DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO YOU! I SHOULD HAVE RINGED HIS TROAT OUT! " InuYasha yelled in Kagome's face. 

Kagome's bangs covered her eyes. _" InuYasha...how could you think..."_

" InuYasha you just DON'T GET IT DO YOU! It happened when Naraku took control of me that time, yes, but it's not what you think! Naraku took some of my blood while I was knocked out and then mixed it with his own! He used this ancient spell thing to merge both lots of blood, half demon and miko and the result was Yoru! And don't you even DARE accuse me of not telling you! I only found out just moments before you turned up anyway! "

InuYasha took in all she said. So...Naraku had taken Kagome's blood? He'd merged it with his own and then created Yoru from it...Kagome's blood ran through Yoru...as did Naraku's...

InuYasha was seriously _pissed._ How _**dare **_Naraku do something like this to Kagome? Use her own pure blood to create something tainted and evil? InuYasha wouldn't let Naraku get away with this...wether he was dead or alive...that bastard would pay...

InuYasha cursed himself for not being there to protect Kagome. He leant forward and placed his mouth next to Kagome's ear. " I _**won't **_let them do this to you Kagome...I _**will **_make Naraku pay for what he's already done to you...I'm so sorry Kagome..."

Kagome listened to InuYasha's words. They were soft and gentle, but still held a great fierceness about them. InuYasha didn't seem to be angry with her anymore...just totally mad with what Naraku had used her for.

InuYasha tunred and faced Yoru. " I swear Yoru...if it's the last thing I ever do..."

" You'll what InuYasha? You talk big but where's the backup? " Yoru sneered. 

Yoru came forward with her sword and this time a whole herd of her shadow demons. InuYasha growled, realising he was out numbered and quickly pushed Kagome out of harms way. She fell to the cliffs edge. She got up and tried to back away as a few shadow demons escaped from InuYasha's line of sword attacks and swooped down towards her. They aimed makeshift arrows at her, attempting to drive her straight off the mountain's edge.

Fear clenched InuYasha's heart as he realised what was happening. He tried to run to Kagome but there were so many demons holding him back, that he could hardly move at all. 

" KAGOME NO! " InuYasha yelled, reaching out hand to her and desperately trying to get through the swarm of demons. 

" InuYasha! " Kagome yelled back as she could see the demons backing her up against the edge of the mountain cliff. If she fell down there, she'd be goner for sure.

Sango herself watched in horror at what was happening to her friend. She became filled with a new found strength. She would't let Kagome suffer such death again. This was how Naraku had supposedly killed both Kagome and Kikyou. Sango _wouldn't _let it happen again. 

The demon slayer jumped off of Kirara, her Hiraikotsu making a clean path in the army of shadow demons. She sprinted as fast as she could to the demons trying to push Kagome off of the cliff. Using her last bit of strength, Sango jumped forward. 

_" I'm sorry...Miroku..."_

As the shadow demons lunged for Kagome, Sango jumped in, pushing Kagome out of their reach and allowing the demons to push her over the cliff instead. Sango felt herself falling, letting go of her boomerang as she fell. She could hear Kagome's desperate pleas for her friends life as Sango fell further and further down the side of the mountain. 

_" Please Kagome...see this as my final act of repaying you for all you've ever done for me and Kohaku...I'd gladly give my life for my sister's any day..."_

Miroku slashed the demons out of his way with incredible strength for a human. He wouldn't let Sango sacrifice her life like this! At least not without...

Miroku didn't know what he was thinking. He was running to where he'd seen Sango fall and jumped forward off the cliff after her. He wasn't sure what it would achieve, all the Monk knew was that where ever Sango went, he would follow her, even if it meant following her into the land of the dead...

...because he loved the demon slayer.

" SANGO! MIROKU! " Kagome yelled as she got up from the ground and reached her hand out to her fallen friends, who had now disappeared from sight. Kirara roared in despair. She slashed through the demons and ran to the cliffs edge beside Kagome, roaring out for her fallen mistress. The demon cat let out a noise of complete despair and pain, utter sadness filling the nekomata's heart. Kirara couldn't fly and reach them now...

...They were too far gone.

Kouga stood in shock at what had just happened. Yoru stood, also in shock at the event.

InuYasha stood also, his body comepletely frozen. He had just lost two of his closest friends...Sango had pushed Kagome out of the way so she'd fall instead, and Miroku had followed after her...

Were his friends...they couldn't possibly be...

But they were.

Kagome sank to her knees, crying out in despair, now completely oblivious to the world around her. Her aura pulsed and strengthened. Her body glew a light pink...

She let out one last shattering scream for her friends before turning to face Yoru.

InuYasha, Kouga and Kirara all sensed the change in Kagome's aura. InuYasha had only ever felt it this angry once before...

When Naraku had killed Kari.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Phew! That was a long chapter! You'd seriously better review! lol**

**Some of you may notice that the plot with Sango and Miroku falling down together like that is similar to the recent manga chapter: " Despair ". The truth is I felt inspired by this and just had to have something like it in this chapter somewhere. It was so touching and showed how much Sango and Miroku truly loved eachother...**

**But I don't take ANY credit for it, we clear?**

**Next chapter preview! **

**Kagome's life**

**Kagome is deeply saddened and filled with grief by Sango and Miroku's sacrifice. Angered and distraught she now faces a stunned Yoru! What will happen? What will InuYasha and Kouga do? Are Sango and Miroku really dead? **


	16. Kagome's life

**I've actually had this chapter written up for a while. Okay well two days or so but yeah...**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

**Kagome's life**

Kagome couldn't think properly. Sango and Miroku...were they really dead?

She felt so amny emotions...angry at Sango for pushing her out of the way and allowing herself to be pushed off of that cliff instead of Kagome...anger at Yoru for sending out those demons in the first place...but mainly, and above all, anger for herself. Why had she ever dragged her friends into this? It was her fault, all of this. If it hadn't been for her, Naraku would never have been able to take her blood and create Yoru. None of this would be happening...they would all be back at Kaede's village, rejoicing at the end of a long and hard quest to destroy Naraku. 

Now, Kohaku had no older sister to watch over him, and Miroku had given his life to follow Sango into death. Kagome couldn't contain the massive fury and grief she felt. It wasn't supposed to happen this way...Miroku and Sango were supposed to marry, have a dozen children or so and live happily together for the rest of their lives with Kohaku. They _hadn't _deserved this fate.

Kagome whirled round to face Yoru. She felt her miko energy pulsate around inside of her. She wanted to make Yoru pay for what had happened to her friends...make her pay and suffer. Kagome, who was glowing a light pink with the energy that flowed around inside of her, began to walk slowly forward, her eyes glaring daggers at Yoru.

Yoru would admit. _Now _she was afraid. From what she had inherited from Naraku, Yoru knew Kagome's miko powers were not something to be taken half heartedly. If Kagome were as powerful as Kikyou, she could easily use her powers to purify the demon blood than ran through Yoru. That had been the power Naraku had feared the most. Kagome's spiritual power.

Though, Yoru supposed, didn't she have the powers of a miko? Half of Yoru's blood was made up of Kagome's, didn't that count for something? Maybe Yoru could use Kagome's very own power against her...

InuYasha could sense the change in Kagome's aura, and could smell the temporary fear that erupted from Yoru. Like Kagome, InuYasha wanted to make Yoru pay dearly for the lives of his friends. But still, a part of him didn't want to see Kagome like _this. _She was totally distraught...what if...Kagome killed Yoru with her own hands? InuYasha wouldn't have any problem seeing Yoru suffer after what she had done to him and his friends, but to see Kagome become a killer? He knew that as much as Kagome disliked Yoru, she would regret doing such an unholy act later on.

InuYasha had to stop her. 

Kouga could see what was happening too. Kagome's aura was wild and dangerous. Yoru would do well not to mess with Kagome any further...Kagome's anger was escalating drastically...

She was one angry miko, and angry miko's shouldn't be meddled with. 

Yoru summoned what spiritual energy she held inside of her. She was prepared to fight against Kagome if it came to it. But, what could this girl really do anyway? Sure, Kagome had the power and potential, but she had never really trained herself to project it into her attacks like Kikyou had, with the exception of her sacred arrows. Kagome had no bow and arrows. Yoru on the other hand...

Yoru summoned forward the shadow demon that held her makeshift bow and arrow. She placed her sword back into its sheath and notched an arrow to her bow, aiming straight for Kagome. The spiritual energy the arrow held would not affect Kagome, Yoru knew, but the arrow itself could easily kill a mere mortal. Then, if even this didn't work, Yoru still had her sword. This time she would kill Kagome, without hesitation. 

Kagome's aura continued to flare and her pink glow darkened...but then diminshed a little...

Did...she really want to _kill _someone? 

Kagome felt a great dislike to Yoru...though not the hatred she had felt before...

Okay, the negative emotions she felt right now about Yoru came pretty close to hatred, but Kagome still couldn't bring herself to hate the girl completely. As much as Kagome hated it, Yoru _was _a part of her. She had been _born _from her own blood. Could Kagome really kill her own flesh and blood? Even if her own flesh and blood was such a cruel person as Yoru?

_" This...This is so frustrating! " _Kagome thought. She had stopped glowing now.

Kagome wanted to avenge her friends, and make Yoru pay for everything else she had done. Shippo had been hurt, so had InuYasha, the well had been sealed...and Sango and Miroku had lost their lives...

But still, Kagome didn't want to become a killer. She wasn't a murderer. Naraku had been different...Kagome had merely purified the jewell which had resulted in his death. 

Kagome stopped her advancement at Yoru and sank to knees. A tear escaped her eye. She was so confused with her emotions...she felt such sadness and despair at her friends' deaths...but she couldn't even get revenge on the person who had caused it. What was she supposed to do? Let her friends' deaths be in vain...who become a murderer like Naraku and Yoru?

InuYasha ran to Kagome and knelt down to her level as Kouga watched on. _He _wanted to be the one to comfort Kagome, but knew still that InuYasha was the only one who could really help Kagome now. InuYasha had Kagome's heart, not Kouga. 

InuYasha brought Kagome's form close to him and tilted her chin upwards with a clawed finger. 

" Kagome..."

Kagome looked into his eyes as more tears came. It hurt InuYasha to see her cry.

" InuYasha...I don't know what to do...I don't want to let their deaths be in vain...but I don't want...I don't want to become a...a killer...please help me..."

InuYasha brought her even closer. 

" Kagome...you don't have to do anything, you've already suffered enough, so don't put yourself through any more...I know you would regret this later on, you're not a killer Kagome, you're the furthest thing from it...and I know this isn't what Sango and Miroku would have wanted...they would have been happy just knowing you got out alive..."

Kagome nodded into his chest. She didn't want to that either. She wouldn't let her sadness and sorrow get the better of her. She would be strong.

" Enough of this...it makes me sick just looking at it..." 

Kagome and InuYasha turned to face Yoru. She had absolute disgust in her eyes.

" A half demon and miko...how disturbing..." 

InuYasha gritted his teeth. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and pointed it at Yoru, daring her to add to that comment. 

" What do you see in this half breed Kagome? It was always a great wonder of my father's...Kikyou fell in love with him, and you her reincarnation also fell for his weak heart...what is it that you see in him? Enlighten me..."

Kagome stood next to InuYasha. 

" You have no idea what love really is do you Yoru? Neither did Naraku. The only emotion either of you could fathom was hatred, and I wasn't about to let such a horrible emotion get the better of me...nor will myself or InuYasha let such words by the likes of you hurt us..." 

Yoru's eyes narrowed. _" That wench..."_

" InuYasha for a start is far from weak, infact, he's one of the strongest people I know, if not _the _strongest. He's been through so much pain in his life, but he still fights to protect the humans that helped make his pain that way. Fate didn't decide for me or Kikyou to care for InuYasha in such a way, it was just how things happened between us. You can't decide who you do and don't fall in love with, neither can fate, things just happen that way. It's just how love is. It's something Naraku never understood...Something I guess his human heart couldn't accept..."

InuYasha and Kouga stood in the backround of all this, perplexed. InuYasha had a look of shock but still joy at what Kagome had said. She'd just openly told Yoru that she loved him. Kagome loved _him. _He had known it since their last encounter with Naraku, but to hear Kagome say such a thing to someone else, let them know that she loved _him_...InuYasha couldn't describe it.

Kagome wasn't ashamed of him at all. She really did _love __**him. **_She didn't care what anyone else thought.

_" Kagome..."_

Kouga could only hope he would one day find such a love. 

Yoru on the other hand.

" How dare you say that! What do you know about mine and Naraku's feelings anyway?! You will _suffer _for such words Kagome! I don't care if we're blood bonded or anything! You _won't _get away with this! " 

Yoru darted forward, firing her arrow at InuYasha and Kagome. InuYasha had had to move to get out of the way of the arrow's magic, it could purify him. Kagome didn't need to fear the arrow as much as InuYasha did. It could still do her some damage if she were to get caught by it though...

InuYasha and Kagome were separated for the moment. Yoru took this as her chance. Before either InuYasha or Kouga could react, Yoru sent forward one last herd of her shadow demons that instantly surrounded them both. Kagome was now left defenseless.

Yoru snikered to herself.

" No more games Kagome..."

Yoru dropped her bow and arrows and once again unsheathed her sword. 

InuYasha and Kouga saw what was happening but still couldn't break through the swarm of demons keeping them from reaching Kagome. InuYasha did the only thing he could think of.

" KAGOME RUN FOR IT!! " 

Kagome looked to InuYasha. She didn't want to run and leave him and Kouga to face off those demons on their own...but Yoru could easily kill her with that sword. Kagome looked around frantically, and found Yoru's bow and arrows laying on the ground. If she could reach them...

Kagome ran as fast as she could, managing to sprint out of Yoru's range just in time. Your saw what she was planning to do. Yoru, being part miko but also part demon, could still easliy be purified by one those arrows...

Kagome reached the bow and arrows and aimed straight at Yoru. She woudn't fire, but maybe she could ward Yoru off. Yoru seemed to be taking her chances though.

Yoru quickly formulated a plan and instead of aiming the sword for Kagome she sprinted straight for InuYasha, who now had his hands full with trying to get rid of the shadow demons. He couldn't defend himself from Yoru's sudden attack on him. 

Kagome saw this and her fear for the half demon escalated ten fold. She had to stop Yoru from hurting InuYasha! She wouldn't let Yoru hill him!

With speed Kagome had never used before, Kagome ran forward. 

No one had noticed it, not even Yoru. She had been aiming her sword down at InuYasha, hoping to both kill the dog half demon and further anger Kagome, hoping she would give up her life willingly if she were to loose InuYasha. She hadn't expected Kagome to do this...

Suddenly, Kagome was infront of InuYasha, arms stretched out and protecting him from Yoru. Yoru didn't even have time to slow down as she had already begun her deadly swing to InuYasha's heart. As blood spilt onto the ground, it hadn't been that of a half demons'...

It was Kagome's...

Time froze for InuYasha and Kouga as they watched horrified as the woman they both loved took the blow for the half demon. The sword cut deep into Kagome's abdomen before Yoru managed to retract it. Yoru was still in shock...she couldn't believe Kagome had jumped in like that...taken the blow for a half breed...

And now, as Kagome fell forward, clutching the wound in her stomach and letting out a quiet moan of pain...Yoru couldn't help but feel anything but victory...

_" Mother..."_

" KAGOMEEE!! " 

InuYasha yelled out with an almighty roar, a new found strength at seeing Kagome take the blow meant for him now fueling his body. His own body moved without his on will, slashing and slicing through the shadow demons with its own accord. All InuYasha's mind and soul could register was Kagome's pained expression as she looked into his eyes, her own filled with both agony from the wound, but also relief that he was alright. 

" InuYasha..." Was the last thing she muttered before her eyes closed and her body became motionless. 

InuYasha's heart broke in two.

" KAGOME!! KAGOME NO PLEASE NO!! WAKE UP YOU IDIOT! " InuYasha yelled, and he could fill the tears of dread filling his eyes. He hardly ever cried...

...but if Kagome were to leave him...

He'd do far more than cry...crying wouldn't be enough to relieve him of his grief.

InuYasha could vaguely hear the Wolf Prince's cries of denial. InuYasha's sorrow filled eyes left Kagome's body and landed on Yoru's shaking form. He could still faintly hear Kagome breathing...but she wouldn't be breathing for long in her state. InuYasha wouldn't be able to get her help in time...

He was going to _lose _Kagome...the woman he _loved._

The woman who truely loved _him._

Suddenly, InuYasha forgot about his rising need to kill Yoru for doing this to Kagome. All he wanted was to lie down next to Kagome and hold her body close to him, close his eyes and never wake up...

When it came to it, InuYasha would follow her into death, like Miroku had with Sango. 

Life wasn't worth living without the one you truely loved. 

InuYasha couldn't live without Kagome by his side. 

What battle was there worth fighting for without her with him?

Yoru watched as the anguished half demon forgot all about the fighting, and layed down next to Kagome, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist and pulling her head under his chin, her last faint breaths of life tickling his chin lightly. InuYasha pressed his chin down against her head, letting Kagome know he was there with her. That he would _always _be there with her, even in death. 

Yoru couldn't help it, and didn't understand completely why, as a single tear ran down her cheek.

Why did her heart feel like someone had just ripped it out and severed it before her very eyes?

Yoru knew why, as she uttered a single word once more.

" Mother..."

**Er...the end?**

**No! Not yet! Still a few more chapters to go with this, but it is approaching its finish! **

**So what do you think will happen now? Please review! The more reviews the quicker I generally tend to update...**

**Next chapter preview!**

**Neko's spirit**

**(My God I need to think of better chapter titles...)**

**Kagome has been fatally wounded by Yoru! Now InuYasha has lost his will to fight and is set to follow Kagome into death...what will become of the two? And what of Kouga and...Yoru?**


	17. Neko's spirit

**Yay! It's a snow day! Though it's pretty much all melted now...**

**Thank You to EVERYONE that reviewed!! XD**

**Neko's spirit**

Kagome was floating in an endless void. The pain she felt in her stomach was immense, close to unbearable. If she could just leave this pain behind, forget about the world of the living, and just sleep for eternity, she would. Anything to stop the pain. She had long since lost consciousness anyway. 

Suddenly, as if by magic, the pain disappeared. Kagome opened her brown eyes in the dark void. Her brown eyes had been laced with pain before, but now they showed anything but. Absentmindedly, Kagome lifted her hand to the wound on her stomach. Only there was no wound. 

It...it had disappeared. The wound inflicted upon her had...healed...how?

Kagome looked around her surroundings. She was no longer in that dark void from before. Instead, she was now somewhere completely different. A...a meadow? Kagome was in a field of beautiful wild flowers, the grass lush and green. A bright sun cast over her and the meadow, birds were singing, and butterflys flew all around her. The young miko lay sprawled on the grass, and she turned her head to further inspect the meadow.The place looked strangely familiar. Though Kagome couldn't quite realise why.

" It's not your time yet, mistress..." 

Kagome's body immediately stiffened. She knew that voice! She'd know it anywhere! 

Slowly, and in upmost disbelief, Kagome stood up from her sat upright and leaned on her arms for support. As she brought her head up, she was startled to meet the deep green eyes of the neko she didn't think she'd ever see again.

" Kari..."

" Hello mistress...It has been a while! "

Kagome couldn't control herself. She leapt up and wrapped her arms around Kari's neck, burying her face into the neko demons' black fur. Tears came out of her eyes. She knew why this place seemed so familiar now. This was but a few trees away from where her and Kari had first met, the forest they had travelled in could be seen on the skyline. Kari...Kari had come back to her! 

" Kari...I've missed you so much! How?! How are you here with me?! I thought Naraku..."

" --Killed me? I'm afraid so Kagome..." 

Kagome pulled back from her hug.

" You mean...You really haven't come back? But then...how are you here with me? Unless...Kari...am I...? Dead? " 

The neko demon twicked one of his abnormally large cat ears. 

" You are not dead Kagome, but you came close..."

" Huh? Then why aren't I dead? That wound should have---"

" Should have, but didn't. Kagome, when I died saving you from Naraku before, I died as _your _protector, _your _friend. I didn't really trust anyone in the world of the living but _you. _Because of that, and my reluctance to leave you alone, a part of me _did _stay with you. My physical body couldn't protect you, but my _spirit _could. "

Kagome listened intently to the neko.

" My spirit has been inside of you since the day I died Kagome. My spirit has never left you. I told you myself I would always be with you. For all eternity, my spirit will live on in you. I cannot protect you from emotional pain, but I can give you this one last chance of life. "

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

" You mean...you can save me from death? " 

Kari looked down at her.

" This one time Kagome, yes. I have the power to do so, as it is _**not **_your time to die. "

Kagome's vision became downcast.

" But...Kari? What point do I have in living? The well is sealed, I can't see my family beyond this era...Shippo may never wake up...Sango and Miroku are dead...and Yoru, Yoru will never give up until I am dead..."

Kari continued to study her.

" Do you not have any other reason to live Kagome? " 

" What do you mean? " 

" Listen to the wind Kagome..."

Kagome wasn't sure what he meant by that. It seemed like a pretty useless thing to do, but nontheless Kagome closed her eyes and felt the wind around her. She listened carefully. 

At first she heard nothing, but then...

_**" Kagome! Kagome! " **_

" InuYasha..." 

Kari nodded his head twice, flicking his long tail in her direction. 

" You see...there are those that _need _you to live on Kagome...those who would find their own life pointless to live without you..."

Kagome understood what Kari was trying to say. She needed to live...needed to live for InuYasha. She still had the rest of remaining friends left to care for...Kagome needed to be there when Shippo woke up...needed to be there for Kohaku now he no longer had a sister...she needed to be there for the _family _she left. Be there for _InuYasha..._

Kagome looked back at Kari.

" I understand but...Kari...you can't come with me? "

Kari shook his head sadly. Kagome looked at him questionally.

" But...why? " 

" Kagome, as I have said, my physical body is long gone, but my spirit remains in _you. _I will always be with you, even if you can't see me. I cannot protect you from your emotions or pain, but I can ease the pain. I can be there when you have nightmares...ease your fears while you sleep. I can comfort you while your awake too...you will hear me, all you need to do is close your eyes and listen..."

Kagome had a sad smile on her face. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Kari's neck once more, taking in the scent of his fur. Her tears came once more and fell onto his fur, and they glistened in the sunlight. 

" Kari...thank you for being there for me, even in death you never fail to be there...I only wish there had been more I could have done to save you...like you've done for me so many times before..."

Kari lowered his face to Kagome's own face and licked her cheek comfortingly, purring all the way. His whiskers tickled Kagome's skin. He visably shrank and became the smaller size of any normal cat, save his giant ears and tail. He jumped into Kagome's lap and rubbed himself against her, nuzzling her hands with his pink nose, occasionally nipping at them affectionately. His soothing purr grew louder. 

" You've done more than enough for me in the time we spent together Kagome. I will always remember the good times we shared, how we fought together, how we _saved _eachother. You accepted me willingly, and cared for me too. I will always be thankful to you for that Kagome..."

Kagome stroked his chin, smiling down at him. 

" Kari...I think I'm ready now..."

Kari looked up at once more with those striking emerald cat eyes, and nodded to her. The meadow scene around Kagome disappeared, and Kagome felt herself falling backwards. This time, she was not falling into death, but back into life.

She could feel it. Kari had disappeared physically, but his spirit would always be with her.

_-with InuYasha-_

InuYasha pulled back from his tight embrace around Kagome when he felt her breathing become less ragged...more frequent. Her chest began to move steadily up and down, and the wound that had penetrated her stomach...it was gone.

InuYasha srubbed the fallen tear trails from his face and hoisted Kagome into his lap, studying her face closely. His heart leapt out of his chest when he saw Kagome's eyes flutter open and look up at him. She smiled.

InuYasha was gobsmacked.

Kagome...Kagome was alive! It was almost as if she had merely drifted off to sleep! 

" Kagome! " InuYasha yelled, crushing her into a warm embrace and holding her as close as he could without hurting her. She wrapped her own arms around him and held on just as tightly. 

" InuYasha..." Kagome whispered into his haori.

" Kagome..." InuYasha fought hard but still couldn't stop his single tear of happiness from escaping his golden eyes, " Kagome...how?..."

" It doesn't matter..." Kagome began, " All that matters is that I'm back with you InuYasha, I won't ever leave you again, I promise..." 

InuYasha found he didn't care either. All that mattered was that Kagome was back with _him. _He as sure as _hell_ wasn't going to let her leave him _**ever **_again. He wouldn't let her out of his sight _**ever **_again. InuYasha held her closer if that was possible, his single crytal tear of joy falling down onto her face.

Kagome felt the tear and looked up questionably into his face. In his pride, he tried to swipe away the tear trail before she saw it, but Kagome caught on before he could hide it. 

" InuYasha...are you...crying? " 

" Feh! Me?! Crying?! You've gotta be out of your mind woman---"

InuYasha was silenced as Kagome brought her lips to his, kissing him chastely. It was nothing to deep or intimate, but it got Kagome's hiddden message across. 

_" InuYasha you idiot..." _

InuYasha pulled back, surprised at her actions. Suddenly, he was aware of everything else around him. They were still in a battle with Yoru. She still needed to be defeated. In his moment of happiness that Kagome had come back to him, he had completely forgotten about where they actually were at this particular point - still in a dangerous situation.

Kouga's own heart had leapt for joy when his keen nose told him Kagome was alive. Like InuYasha, he didn't care how Kagome had come back, all that mattered was that she _had. _Wether it was to Kouga or not, the Wolf Prince found he didn't care. If Kagome was happy with InuYasha, then he should be happy that she was. 

If you care for someone like he cared for Kagome, you did what was best for them. You didn't care as long as they were happy, and Kagome had looked literally overjoyed in InuYasha's arms. 

Kouga finally decided to let Kagome go. 

Yoru had been watching InuYasha and Kagome happy reunion from a distance back. Her heart had panged painfully when she had unintentionally stabbed Kagome with her sword. She had intended to waste her anyway, but when she had actually come round to doing it...

It hadn't felt like she had been expecting it too. Now, Kagome had somehow survived the stabbing. She was breathing, smiling and _kissing _InuYasha. She was alive. Yoru felt deeply angered at the relief that had filled her heart when Kagome had spoken out loud again. 

_" Arghhh! Why do I have to have these feelings?! I shouldn't care at all for that wench Kagome! I should despise and __**hate **__her with every fiber of my being! Why can't I?! " _

Once again, Yoru knew the answer. She studied Kagome as InuYasha helped her up and stood next to her, the Wolf Prince taking his place on the other side of her. All three of them were watching Yoru, cautiously, as if awaiting her next attack. 

This could be her very last chance to get rid of them all once and for all, but Yoru just didn't feel like fighting anymore. Her shadow demons hung carelessly in the air, waiting for their next order. 

_" Are you having doubts about your mission, Yoru? " _

Yoru froze. That voice...

_" Naraku?..."_

InuYasha, Kouga and Kagome looked on curiously as Yoru's face turned deathly pale, her grey eyes widening in fear. 

_" Damnit..."_

**Okay yes, another cliffhanger! **

**If you're wondering about Miroku and Sango, I can tell you the next chapter will reveal wether they survived that fall or not, so please don't ask questions about it! Just read the next chapter! **

**Hehe no chapter preview this time. It will be up soon enough though. :D**


	18. The flaw of the blood bond

**Read, review and enjoy please.**

**The flaw of the blood bond**

Yoru clutched her head tightly with her hands. He couldn't be hear now! Not after seeing her hesitation!

InuYasha, Kagome and Kouga watched on as a thick, purple mist surrounded Yoru. 

" Miasma! " Kouga stated.

How was that possible though? Such a miasma could only be caused by Naraku himself! Naraku was _dead! _

Right?

Yoru wasn't affected by the miasma that enveloped her. She didn't even notice it. Well, it was rather more her nody could withstand a certain amount of miasma, to a certain point. If it went over that point, Yoru could be poisoned by the bad air. Yoru had other things to worry about now though. 

" Na..Naraku please...I'm...I'm so sorry...father please! " 

InuYasha immediately threw his haori over Kagome, hoping she would gain at least some protection from the miasma. They needed to get out of there somehow, and fast. Kagome, being a human, wouldn't last two seconds should the miasma reach her, even with InuYasha's haori. Himself and Kouga wouldn't last much longer either under the influence of such a strong miasma. 

InuYasha ran over his options. They couldn't run off this mountain, Yoru's shadow demons' were still blocking all escape roots, and they were almost impossible to destroy. Kagome's arrows could purify them, but she didn't have those with her at the moment. The miasma was steering steadily closer...

Wait...Kirara! 

InuYasha had actually forgotten about the nekomata. He whirled around to look for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. A part of him hoped she was alright and safe somewherem but another part was now frustrated because they now had no means of escape. What could they do?

Naraku's voice spoke to Kari. His spirit, like Kari's that lived on in Kagome, lived on in Yoru. They were blood bonded, and Naraku had chosen now to make his spirit known to her.

_" Yoru, why the hesitation? Why haven't you killed Kagome? Why couldn't you when you had the chance? " _

" Father I...please forgive me...I don't know why! I tried, I really tried! But that woman...I just couldn't..." 

_" Why Yoru? " _

" I don't know! Please father! You must know my only wish is to avenge your death! It's what I'm on this world to do! " 

_" So why haven't you Yoru? I think you do know..."_

" I...I...I think it's the blood bond...part of my blood is made up of Kagome's..."

_"..."_

" When you created me, you used a mix of mine and Kagome's blood. Kagome was the first I laid my eyes on when I was born, and I felt this...overwhelming connection with her. You told me you were my father, and that Kagome...Kagome was my _mother_, theoretically...I just can't help it...Every time I come close to wasting Kagome, something holds me back...I just can't hurt...I can't hurt one of the people I share such a connection with...I can't hurt the very flesh and blood I was created from..." 

_" How foolish! The one flaw of this blood bond...I hoped when my memories and feelings of hatred towards Kagome and her friends passed onto you would erase any feelings of or connection you would have felt with Kagome before I died...It seems though, Kagome's miko blood was stronger than I anticipated...far more dominant than I expected...Your feelings from first seeing Kagome didn't disappear completely...you're more human than demon, Yoru...the human heart you possess unleashed the emotions I tried to rid you of..."_

Yoru listened in disbelief. 

_" Your human heart cannot ignore the fact that Kagome is, put bluntly, one of the very people you share a blood bond with...Your mother theoretically...Your human heart won't allow you to hurt Kagome...just as you would never hurt me..." _

Yoru couldn't believe it. She'd known deep down that this was the truth all along. Her human heart still held emotions other than hate, it still knew that Kagome shared the blood bond with Yoru, as Naraku did too. As long as there was human blood in Yoru, she could never hurt Kagome. At least not intentionally.

" It's like with you and Kikyou father...Your human heart still yearned for her, so you could never harm her, the only way you could was to cast away your human heart..." 

Could Yoru cast away her own human heart?

Naraku spoke to her once more.

_" That cannot be done Yoru. Your human blood from Kagome is far to dominant, even more so it seems than my demon...you __**will **__fail to complete my mission of ridding this world of that cursed miko...I should have realised..." _

" No father! " 

_" You are __**not **__worthy to call me even that Yoru. You were a mistake in my passing...I should have known...Kagome's miko blood, so pure and powerful...would always be able to purify one as tainted as mine...it would always over throw my own..." _

Yoru collapsed to her knees. Naraku...her own _father_...had dismissed her as his _daughter._..

Could one really do that? Dismiss someone like that? She had failed Naraku, and now he was calling her unworthy, too pure and too human to complete his mission...Naraku _regretted _her very existence...

That, Yoru would admit, hurt. The very one she had been fighting to avenge all this time...

...couldn't care less for her. She was just a tool in his game. Yoru felt sick.

_" I will complete my own mission. I may only be a spirit, a whisper of the powerful demon I once was, but I still have the power to destroy...I wonder why I ever instructed such a task with the likes of you Yoru...You couldn't even do this one thing for me..._

_" But never mind, my miasma will see that my enemies will die once and for all...you did sucessfully get rid of the Monk and demon slayer...but you failed to get rid of the real obstacle..." _

Naraku's spirit dispersed, and the miasma left behind seemed to grow stronger. Yoru was left hurt and speechless. What would she do now? She was unworthy of anything...She couldn't even get rid of one weak and measly girl...

InuYasha and Kouga were fast running out of options. The miasma was stronger now than it had been before, they could tell. It was slowly creeping towards the three of them, and the toxic fumes were already sending bile up their throats. 

InuYasha wrapped one of his arms around Kagome and crushed her to his side, bringing her down with him as he knelt to his knees. He covered her with both of his arms and kept her head down. He wouldn protect her with his life, no matter what it cost. He didn't care for his own, as long as Kagome was safe. Kagome quickly manouvered InuYasha's haori over himself aswell. She planned on doing everything in her power to protect him aswell. InuYasha looked to the Wolf Prince momentarily. He motioned for him to come under the haori too, which took all three of them by surprise. InuYasha disliked Kouga immensely, but hate was too strong a word. He didn't dislike the Wold demon so much to see him die such a grisly death in such a strong miasma. 

The three of them kneeled down on their knees, covered by InuYasha's haori. They could only hope the red cloth would be enough to protect them from the miasma. 

" INUYASHA! KAGOME! " 

InuYasha and Kagome stiffened. They looked up to the steadily purple growing sky where they'd heard the familiar voices. They didn't dare open their mouths in reply, due to the thickening miasma.

In their hearts, they were over joyed. Up in the sky above them, riding on both Kirara _and _even the previously knocked out Shippo, were Sango and Miroku. From what the half demon and miko could tell, the Monk and demon slayer looked fine. A little battered perhaps, but they noted they had been cleaned and bandaged by a healer of some sort. _They _were alive at least, and it didn't matter how they were, as long as their friends lived. 

InuYasha brought his hand to Kagome's head under the haori, while the other clasped her hand tightly. He pushed her body down against the earth, as Kouga did the same with his own body beside him. InuYasha rested his body on top of Kagome's his forehead resting against the back her head, her raven hair tickling his face. The miasma was so close and so thick now that it hurt to breathe. 

Kagome could hear the desparate call of their friends from above. She could hear the swoosh of the Hiraikotsu as Sango attempted to part the miasma that was slowly consuming InuYasha, Kagome and Kouga. Her efforts were in vain though, as she and the rest of them were forced reluctantly to move higher into the sky and away from the creeping miasma. There was no escape for the miko, dog half demon and Wolf demon now. They were stuck. 

Kagome closed her eyes, clasping InuYasha's hand tightly back and awaited the inevitable. The miasma was so strong now, it burnt her throat and her lungs felt as if they were about to burst...

Suddenly, there was a great wind that seemingly blew the miasma away from the three of them. Kagome, InuYasha and Kouga dared to look up. They were absolutely dumbfounded by what they saw...

Yoru stood above them all, taking in the full bast of the miasma, using her sword and other times her bow and arrows to disperse the miasma. Kagome nearly yelled out, but InuYasha clamped his hand over her mouth before she could. They weren't completely free of the toxic miasma just yet. The three of them continued to watch as slowly, bit by bit, the miasma began to clear, thanks to Yoru's swift actions.

Why was Yoru doing this? She was...saving them?

Kagome watched under InuYasha's haori as Yoru got rid of more and more of the deadly miasma, using swift movements of her sword and shooting her arrows to disperse it. As Yoru dispersed more of it, she seemed to grow weaker.

Realisation hit Kagome. Yoru may have been half demon, but even she couldn't withstand the miasma forever. The toxic fumes would eventually...

Yoru didn't look like she could disperse the miasma any more, and she sunk to her knees. It was nearly gone, but the damage on Yoru had already been done. Kagome stood up from under InuYasha's haori. She wasn't sure why she was doing this, after all Yoru had done to her and her friends, but was something she couldn't just stand back and watch while Yoru hurt herself saving them all...

InuYasha yelled out her name as Kagome knelt next to Yoru and took her bow and remaining arrows. She notched arrows one by one and began to slowly purify the remaining miasma, keeping it away from them all. It was too far away now to any serious harm to the young miko, but it would creep its way back if it was not gotten rid of soon.

From above them, Sango was able to disperse more of the miasma with her boomerang, and as the two worked together, the miasma finally disappeared. 

Sango landed on Kirara and Shippo came down with Miroku. The four of them all ran over immediately to their friends. InuYasha stood up and ran straight past Kouga and over to Kagome's side, who had now turned round to look at Yoru. She collapsed to her knees beside the one who had been their enemy, but had also saved them from a gruesome death.

InuYasha and his friends watched as Kagome hesitantly reached a hand out to Yoru's face, guiding it so Yoru's grey eyes looked into Kagome's brown ones. Yoru was finding it difficult to breathe...

Kagome uttered only the first thing that came into her head.

" Yoru? Why?..."

**Okay, so what did you think? **

**It will be explained in the next chapter why Sango and Miroku survived I promise. It **_**was **_**partly because I didn't want them to die myself, believe me! XD**

**Just a couple more chapters to go I think! And maybe an epilogue...**


	19. Parting thoughts

**(Yes, this chapter title is also a title used in the manga, but ONLY the title! I do not own the manga OR the anime... : ( ...)**

**Parting thoughts**

" What's wrong Kagome? Is that _pity _I see in your eyes? "

Kagome continued to look down at Yoru. Yoru saw a whole mix of emotions in her brown orbs. Yoru saw confusion at why she had stepped in to help her, something Yoru, like everyone else, had been astonished by. There was also a distant sadness in Kagome's eyes, one Yoru couldn't quite work out. Why would sadness be in her eyes? Didn't the miko from the future hate her?

Yoru felt something wet land on her cheek. She looked up in astonishment.

" Yoru...why? Why did you save us? "

Yoru closed her eyes.

_" This girl is as surprised as I am..."_

" I can't answer that question Kagome..."

" Huh? But..."

Yoru was suddenly hit with a viscious coughing fit. Kagome acted on her instincts. She pulled Yoru's head into her lap, and absentmindedly began to flatten down Yoru's hair.

" Yoru...I..thank you..."

" Hush up Kagome. W-What is it with you and a-always being seeing the good in others...even those who have already done you wrong..."

Kagome's hair covered her eyes, though it did not escape her friends' notice that a crystal tear had escaped them. Shadows still covering her eyes, Kagome spoke to Yoru.

" I...I can't forgive you for what you've done to me and my friends Yoru...but, in the end...you chose to sacrifice your own life in order to save ours...I don't know why...but for that, I'll be forever thankful to you..."

Yoru slowly lifted her head when she saw the glistening tear fall from Kagome's eyes.

" Kagome...why are you crying? Why are you shedding tears for me? "

Kagome looked down at Yoru. More tears fell.

" Yoru it's true that I can never forgive you, but it's still not all your fault! You were created to be Naralu's back up plan, so he'd have something to carry out what he couldn't do if he died! You never had any say in the matter! Your whole purpose in life was chosen for you! No one should have to do that...people should be free to choose their own lives..."

InuYasha and his friends looked on and listened as Kagome poured her heart out to Yoru, told her what she really thought. InuYasha could never forgive Yoru for what she had done either, but like Kagome, he would be forever thankful for saving their lives. For saving _Kagome's _life in the end.

Even at the cost of her own.

It was a shock to all of them, but it seemed there really was more to Yoru that what meets the eye. She wasn't all hatred and vengence, she had human heart too. She did _feel_...

InuYasha watched with his own downcast expression as Kagome cried for Yoru.

_" Kagome..."_

Yoru spoke once more to Kagome.

" Kagome...N-Naraku...he didn't ever care for me at all, as my human heart had led me to believe...I spent all this time trying to avenge his death...and failed...I just couldn't hurt you Kagome, my human heart wouldn't allow it..."

" Yoru..."

" You know, Naraku is the one who first implanted you with that darkness Kagome...h-he is the one who gave you those horrible nightmares...a way to kickstart your suffering he called it...he was such a B-Bastard that half demon..."

Yoru coughed once more but continued. Her breathing had now become very ragged. The miasma that had poisoned her system was killing her.

" Kagome...I know I can never truly make uo for the things I have done, but see this as a way of...a-apologising I guess...a way of...I'm...I'm s-sorry Kagome...to all of you...I don't deserve your tears Kagome...b-but it will be a blessing I guess, k-knowing I have died in my mother's arms..."

With that Yoru closed her eyes, and her body became motionless.

Kagome felt her tears fall down like a waterfall, and even Sango and Shippo began to cry. Miroku and Kouga looked away and bowed their heads, Miroku hoping that maybe Yoru's last act would redeem herself in the afterlife. InuYasha just continued to look at Kagome, as she backed away from Yoru's body, as it disintegrated into nothing more than dust. Kagome remained on her knees, quietly sobbing. Her hair still covered her eyes...

It began to rain on the mountain top. It soaked InuYasha and his friends clean through.

InuYasha finally acted and came forward, kneeling beside Kagome. He put a clawed finger under Kagome's chin and got her to look uo at him. Droplets of water threatened to fall from her eyes still. InuYasha hated to see her like this. He brought her into a tight hug, which she returned, burying her face deep into the crook of neck, her tears further drenching his already wet haori.

InuYasha whispered his own words to Yoru's spirit in the wind.

" Thank you Yoru..."

_" Thank you for sparing Kagome..."_

_-Two days later-_

Kagome, InuYasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Kaede and Kirara sat in the hut, still reflecting on the past month's events.

Shippo had actually awoken shortly after InuYasha, Sango and Miroku had headed off to find Kagome. Once hearing that his friends could be in deep danger, the young Kitsune had wasted no time in following after them. He'd got there just in time to create a soft landing for Miroku and Sango as they fell. The landing had still been pretty rough, and he had had to get them a healer from the nearby village to bandage them up a little. After that, they had wasted no time in getting back to their friends, but by then they were already being smothered by the miasma. Kirara had sensed her mistress' presence and immediately gone after her.

" So, Kagome? " Kaede began, " I trust the truth behind your nightmares was discovered? "

Kagome nodded. " Yes. Before she died, Yoru told me, that Naraku had caused them himself, something he left behind in his passing..."

" I see...will the nightmares stop now that Yoru is gone? "

Everyone looked to Kagome.

" I...I think so...the last of Naraku's spirit has disappeared..."

" Kagome? "

Kagome turned to meet Sango's eyes.

" If you don't mind me asking...what _made _these nightmares so terrifying Kagome? " the demon slayer asked.

All eyes were once again on Kagome, who's vision had become downcast once more. She stood and made her way to the hut entrance. She didn't look at any of them.

" It doesn't matter now Sango, those dreams are a thing of the past..."

Kagome stepped outside into the now morning air and made her way to the river on the edge of the village where she had watched the sunrise previously with InuYasha.

She sank to her knees and sighed heavily. She was wondering when Sango's question would come up. Kagome didn't want to tell them though...she didn't want to tell that she had dreamt of _their..._

" Kagome? "

Kagome whirled round to see InuYasha standing a few feet away from her, his golden eyes studying her intently. Those eyes could make Kagome's heart melt with just one glance, they were so deep and full of hidden emotions...

Emotions InuYasha had spent most of his life trying to hide from the world. Kagome didn't want his life to be like that anymore, she wanted him to feel safe and unashamed to show his emotions. But at the moment, Kagome couldn't really talk. She was keeping her emotions hidden at this point, not wanting to go through the shame of seeing her friends faces if she were to tell them of her nightmares...

Kagome suddenly jumped. InuYasha was sitting right next to her, his eyes staring straight into hers, boring into her soul.

" What...what is it InuYasha? "

InuYasha's eyes narrowed.

" You know damn well what _it _is Kagome. Why did you run out of the hut like that? "

Kagome turned away. InuYasha's eyes flashed with hurt for a second, but then they turned to slight annoyance and determination. Kagome would tell him what was wrong with her! He had a pretty good idea already, but he couldn't be sure. It was eating him up inside seeing Kagome hiding herself away from them like this, trying to be strong. Kagome wasn't that kind of person though. InuYasha _knew _Kagome, it was always better for her just come out and say what was wrong, that way he could actually _help _her. He could make her pain go away...

Kagome was surprised and caught off guard when InuYasha's hands clasped her shoulders and she was spun round and into the half demons' lap, looking him directly into his eyes.

" InuYasha? "

" Kagome, how can I, how can _any _of us help you when you won't tell us what's wrong? "

The miko's eyes looked faway from his, studying her lap intently.

" InuYasha...those dreams I had, they were the worst I had ever had..."

InuYasha brought his arms around her, holding her closely to him.

" Kagome you can tell me you know...I won't tell the others if you don't want me too, but you need to tell at least _someone_..."

Kagome buried her head deep into his chest. She knew he was right, she knew it was unhealthy to keep all this held up inside of her.

" InuYasha...in these dreams, I see...I see you all _die..._"

" What? "

" You all die in my dreams InuYasha, all of you...Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, Kohaku, you everyone! Even my family back in my era! I dream I'm running through the woods, I come back to Kaede's village to find everyone slaughtered! It's that or I go back through the well, only to find the shrine is destroyed, and my family are...they're..."

Kagome couldn't finish the sentance, her body was shaking with sobs now. InuYasha ran his hands up and down her back, whispering into her ear. He tried everything he could to comfort her, to make her feel better. Kagome did eventually start to calm down, much to his relief.

Was this what Naraku had done to her to put that darkness in her heart in the first place? Made her dream of her friends demise...this was her worst fear? She could never see her family on the other side of the well, Yoru had seen to that, so he guess he could understand why she'd have nightmares like that about them...but him and his friends? They would _never _let that happen! They would never leave Kagome alone in the world, not when she needed them most. They all cared deeply for another, and InuYasha would be damned if he ever let anything else happen to Kagome and the rest of his friends! They were like...like the family he never had.

Kagome particularly.

" Kagome...nothing like that will ever happen, I promise. I know it's gonna be tough not seeing your family again, but you'll always have us...you're always gonna have _me..._"

Kagome looked up at him.

_" InuYasha? " _

InuYasha brought his finger to her face and wiped away a stray tear. He cupped her cheeks with both hands.

" Kagome, I know your life here won't that easy to adapt to, but your always gonna have people who care about you with you. None of us will _ever _leave you alone in this world Kagome. Sure Sango and Miroku'll probably get married and start a family of their own, but they'll always be there for you still. You'll have Kaede and Shippo, that Kit's _definately _not gonna be to easy to get rid of..."

Kagome slapped him on the chest playfully.

" And me...I'll _**never **_leave you, ever. I'll always be by your side, like you promised to stay by mine...I...I..."

Kagome waited patiently for him to continue, her breath caught in her throat in hope about what he was about to say to her. She had heard him say it before, but still...

" Kagome I _**love **_you...I don't know how, I don't know why, but I _do. _I'm never gonna leave you. You're so important to me Kagome, you accepted me in ways no one ever has before. You _trust _me, and I trust you. I told you once that before I met you I never trusted anyone didn't I? There is no way in _hell _that I'm gonna leave your side..." InuYasha concluded, blushing madly, but never taking his eyes off of Kagome.

Kagome felt all her sadness melt away. InuYasha was going to stay with her, he would never leave her, nor she him, ever. Her friends would have their own lives to build up and live, but they would always be there for her. Sure, it would be hard without her family on the other side of the well, but she would learn to cope. As long as she had InuYasha with her...

...Kagome felt like she could handle any obstacle the world threw at her, as long as she was with _him. _She'd never felt this way about anyone. Kagome had to hear it one more time.

" InuYasha...really? You won't ever leave me? "

InuYasha smirked.

" Yep. You're stuck with me wench, so you better get use to it, 'cos wether you like it or not, I am as sure as _hell _never letting you out of my sight again--"

Kagome cut him off with her lips pressed against his. She wanted to put everything into that kiss, show how much his words of love meant to her, show him that she felt the same and would never leave him either. Show him that she loved him just as much as he did her.

InuYasha was stunned but quickly melted into the kiss, his arms wrapped tightly round her waist, pushing her tighter against him.

Kagome pulled back after a while, and brought both her hands to InuYasha's face, running her thumbs over his jawline.

" InuYasha...you know I love you too, don't you? "

InuYasha smirked.

" Yeah...and that's all I'm ever gonna need Kagome..."

The couple sat with eachother for the rest of the evening, simply enjoying eachother's company, their hearts perfectly content.

Kagome's nightmares and the entire ordeal with Yoru would always leave a mark on InuYasha and Kagome's souls, but it was nothing that could ruin their happiness at just being with one another.

The nightmares had stopped, Naraku's spirit was gone forever. They were all alive and happy together, finally free to live the lives that they wanted to live together.

**Okay, one more chapter to go! Please review! **


	20. As things are

**Okay, this is the very last chapter! **

**Please read, review and enjoy! **

**As things are**

A young girl, no older than 10, ran through the forest of InuYasha. She had dark brown hair held up in a loose pony tail, a white ribbon holding it up. Her sapphire eyes shone in the moonlight that cast over the forest. She had been running out in the forest again, gathering some of the forest herbs for Kaede, her village's elderly miko. She had to get back soon, had to get back in time to her village. She didn't want to miss _this_ night.

It had begun earlier that day, and gone on long through the night. The girl had been ordered to go into the forest and collect some special herbs to help with the exciting matter. Her mother, the village demon slayer Sango, hadn't met her go alone, ordering her faithful nekomata, Kirara, to go with her. The girl had insisted she go alone, protesting with her mother and father that she was old enough to take care of herself. They had stood firm though, and the girl had eventually given in. She knew her parents only worried for her, and she supposed she was still a little young to be on her own in such a vast forest.

Kirara sprinting at her side, the girl finally reached the her home village. Her and the nekomata ran through the village centre, ignoring the gasps and shouts from the passing villagers.

" Is it time yet?! " " How is our miko coping?! "

The girl didn't have time for questions, people were relying on her. Finally, the girl and Kirara reached the farthest hut from the village centre, a medium sized home situated on the edge of the village farming fields. In her sight the girl could make out two human figures.

" Father! Lady Kaede! I have the herbs! "

" Well done Akiko, but I'm afraid you've just missed the arrival..." Miroku knelt down to his daughter, placing his hands on her shoulders.

" Awww but I wanted to to help! I looked so hard to find the right herbs and everything! That's not fair! " Akiko pouted.

Sango stepped out of the hut, carrying a young boy in her arms. He was no older than three and had dark hair and blue eyes like his father. Sango cooed her son, gently bobbing him up and down to try and sooth his sobbing.

" There there Kichiro...I think he was a little flustered by all the excitement...Akiko? Do you want to go in and say hi to your new cousin? " Sango asked, looking at her daughter, " Those herbs you collected will prove useful to Kaede in the future I'm sure..."

Akiko nodded and handed the herbs to Kaede as she stepped out of the hut. The elderly miko knelt and took the herbs from her, smiling and nodding her approval as the young girl entered the hut. Inside the hut was dimly lit, save for the fire in the pit in the middle of the floor. Akiko saw what she was was looking for.

" Hey Akiko, you come to say hi to Inukai? "

Akiko recognised the rough but still calming voice of InuYasha, her adopted uncle. He was sitting up against the wall, his arms holding a small bundle wrapped in white cloth. Her Uncle was showing a rare kind of smile, looking down again at the bundle proudly. Next to him, Akiko saw her aunt, Kagome, who was leaning against InuYasha, her eyes half closed. She was wearing a long white kimono, and she looked very tired. She was smiling all the same at the little bundle though, her smiled broadining as she held her arm out and welcomed Akiko over to her.

Akiko sat down next to her aunt and uncle, placing her hands on InuYasha's arm and leaning over to look properly at the small bundle. Akiko gasped in awe.

The small baby that lay in InuYasha's arms looked the spitting image of his father. Well, almost. He looked just like InuYasha, the same shaped face and everything, but instead of white hair, the pup had black hair like Kagome's, and two small black dog ears on either side of his head. The pup was sleeping soundly for the moment, and a tiny fang poked out from his lips.

" Aww he's so cute! He looks just like you uncle Inu! Only he's got aunt Kagome's hair colour! " InuYasha looked amusingly annoyed at the nickname Inu. Curse that interfering Monk of a father! Always finding new ways to annoy the half demon...

" Akiko? Come on sweetheart, time to give your aunt and uncle some peace, your aunt's probably exhausted, " Sango told her daughter, beckoning her outside with her left hand, while the other arm held the now sleeping Kichiro.

Akiko obeyed and took her mother's hand, walking out of the hut with her.

Back inside, InuYasha and Kagome looked down at their new pup, who had finally decided to open his eyes since arriving into the world. Though the pup's hair was black, Inukai's eyes were golden pools like his father's. They gazed curiously up at his parents, sniffing the air slightly and recognising their scents.

InuYasha looked to Kagome.

" Keh, you're still tired Kagome, you should get some sleep, " InuYasha ordered her.

Kagome nodded, leaning forward to kiss Inukai's forehead and then InuYasha's cheek, at which point he blushed. Kagome settled down beside him, and it was now that InuYasha realised it wouldn't hurt him for once to get a litlle early sleep. He looked down at Inukai. The pup had fallen asleep once more, his mouth slightly ajar. InuYasha smirked and rubbed his nose with his son's, before lying the pup down in a makeshift basket inbetween him and Kagome. InuYasha then layed next to his mate and pressed his forehead against hers, kissing her own forehead before falling to sleep beside her.

In her sleep, Kagome reflected over the past events that had eventually led to this wonderful day. 10 whole years had passed since the day Yoru had died. So much had happened since then. Miroku and Sango had married and had Akiko and then 7 years later had had Kichiro. InuYasha had waited for Kagome to settle down with her new life in the fuedal era and serving as the new village miko, before asking her to become his mate. She had eagerly accepted without a second thought. Kohaku had left to travel on his own for a while, but he still came back to visit them and his sister regularly. Shippo had not really changed in appearence since the first day he had met them, but he had grown up a little. He now helped Kaede and visited InuYasha and Kagome almost daily.

Sure, living in the fuedal era without seeing her family beyond the well was tough. However, now her new life and her family was finally complete with her, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, her neice Akiko, her nephew Kichiro, Shippo, Kaede _and _Kohaku, and even Kirara. Inukai was like the last piece of the puzzle, finally giving InuYasha and Kagome complete contentment in their lives.

Sure, some past events of the Inu groups lives would be best forgotten, but that was all in the past now. Kagome and InuYasha had a home together, and had now started their own family together.

Neither of them would trade it for the world.

**And that folks, is the end. Thank you to all who reviewed!**

**Special thanks to:**

**Kagome in love**

**PriestessOfHelmsDeep**

**MPXD**

**Taeniaea**

**Constant reviewers! But thanks to everyone who did review.**


End file.
